Scratches
by FairytaleAmber
Summary: After the Maenad attacked Sookie, Eric offers his blood to heal her once the poison is removed. Bill fights a losing battle to keep Eric away from her. Fairy Sookie makes her presence known. With Bill's blood no longer in her system, Sookie desires Eric's blood, protection, and love. However, will Eric protect Sookie from Bill and his Queen and the other dangers of the supernatural
1. Chapter 1

_*****After the Maenad attacked Sookie, Eric offers his blood to heal her once the poison is removed. Bill fights a losing battle to keep Eric away from her. Fairy Sookie makes her presence known. With Bill's blood no longer in her system, Sookie desires Eric's blood, protection, and love. However, will Eric protect Sookie from Bill and his Queen and the other dangers of the supernatural world?*****_

**Chapter 1 **

**V''V**

_Where am I? Oh God, my back is burning so bad. The pain is deep, it feels like someone poured acid on my clothes and then the fabric melted my skin off. The smell isn't any better, infected would be the lighter word to use to describe this burnt decayed flesh I'm smelling. _

_I hear people talking around me. The sounds are muffled through the fog of my pain, placing me farther from them than I probably am._

Shear agony beats through Sookie's body, making it hard for her to focus on anything.

"She needs the poison removed immediately, unless you want to watch her die. Your choice Mr. Compton."

_Bill's choice. Bill's choice? What about my choice!_

Sookie moves her head to yell at this unknown woman that her body is hers, alone. Instead, she utters a yelp when she moves her arms under her in an attempt to sit up from her stomach. The wound on her back quickly incapacitating her. To her relief she did get someone's attention.

"Can you hear me, little one?" Eric's beautiful face filled Sookie's dazed view. His moon kissed features, pink chiseled lips and bright blue eyes softened with concern. He looked anxious, Sookie nodded in reply.

"You were attacked on the road by a maenad, not far from here. She poisoned you, we need to drain the venom from your blood _now, _before it spreads further." _Oh my God, it's bad. Real bad._

"After you are cleared of the toxins, you need to be healed." Eric cups Sookie's cheek with his large palm and rubs his thumb back and forth gently across her sun tanned skin.

"I offer my blood to heal you, my Sookie." Eric spoke in low tones through his sculpted, sensual mouth. _That sounds wonderful right about now. Also, maybe he should kiss me with those lips. Wait, where did which come from? Eh, who cares, it is a great idea._

"You would not need much, since I am an old vampire. My blood will restore you completely, while enhancing your senses." He pauses for a moment, looking over Sookie's head toward a growling sound. Silencing the sound with his own fanged glare, his eyes turn back down to her and continues with soothing caress and smooth voice.

"You will also have the benefit of my protection, little one. The choice is yours, but you must hurry before the poison gains root further into your body."

Sookie breathed out in a rush. Seemingly relieved at Eric's words as she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes to absorb the feel of his continued touch. Feeling his cool hand against her heated skin sends welcomed shivers down her spine. _He is different than I thought he would be when I first met him. Arrogant and devastatingly handsome. Sweet and caring, I could fall for him. _

_I am grateful that Eric took the time to consult me, on my choices, my say. Why didn't Bill explain to me? Where is he? We had a huge fight and now he won't even have a simple discussion. Things have not been going well, I've had a bad feeling for a while. I'm pretty sure I was only in love, with love, and not him. Honestly, I had no common interests with Bill, expect perhaps for the proximity to my home. _

Pain seeps deeper into the muscle causing multiple spasms to erupt as she fails wildly trying to get away from the pressure of the sharp jabs of pain.

"Ah, _fuck_!" Sookie screamed.

_Think about it after I'm healed. By Eric. _

Sookie whimpered, "Yes, please. Eric, it burns so bad." Tears are streaming down her face to the tufted, velvet colored leather bench below. Eric's finger swipes the salty droplet before it hits the leather and puts his finger in his mouth. His eyes roll back and he hums his appreciation, like he just had his first taste of sugar water.

With dilated pupils Eric focused back to Sookie and whispers, "Do not worry, my Sookie. I will rid you of the poison and then heal you, quickly."

"The hell you will! Sookeh is mine!" The words scratch down Sookie's soul like nails on a chalkboard. His voice sounded like he would shit fire and save the matches, he was pissed. "Over my dead body will you give her _your_ blood." Bill seethed but Eric did not move from his place near Sookie.

"I asked Sookie what she would like to do about _her _body. She has made her choice." After a short pause, he asks, "How was your phone call, Bill?" Eric looks attentively at Bill for a moment before tilting his face back to Sookie's pained expression.

Eric expression looked conflicted but states, "Sookie, since you are currently Bill's, it is customary that you take his blood-"

"No!" Sookie interrupts him. The declaration so forceful, she winced as the dull pain in her back spiked three decimals higher. "I am not Bill's, I don't want his blood. Eric, please."

Sookie coughed a few times, trying to clear her throat while Bill surprised southern drawl indignantly stated, "Sookeh, you don't know what you are saying."

Bill glided silently to stand behind Eric, looking down at Sookie with pleading eyes while trying to maneuver closer to her. "Enough!" Eric wheeled around to block Bill's movement toward Sookie.

"You are wasting time she does not have. She told you that is no longer _yours,_ and requests _my_ help. Go. Sit. Down!" Eric roared.

"I'll call for you _if_ I need your assistance." Eric stood towering in all his six foot four magnificence over the squatter Southern vampire, until Bill cowered toward a table near the far wall of the bar. Keeping his head down and a scowl firmly placed on his face.

Satisfied, Eric shot Pam a look which seemed to speak volumes on keeping the Civil War vet in his place. Sinking back down to his knees, Eric leaned into Sookie's shaking form before him. The venom rushed through her nervous system as he spoke to her in urgent, gentle tones.

_What is happening to me? I hope he gives me his blood soon, oh God this is unbearable!_

"Shh, little one. It will be alright. I will bite as painlessly as possible, taking as much of the poison from your blood as I am able. If there is more that I cannot handle, I will ask Pam to take over, and if it comes to it, Bill will aid us. Is that okay with you?" Sookie nodded and grunted her approval.

Eric nods back to her as well. His fangs still out in their deathly glory as he leaned her neck, he kissed and licked the sweat from her skin. His fangs slid into her throat like a knife through soft butter. Sookie moaned, as he started to drink. With each initial pull, she groaned in agony but after a moment she could feel the toxin leave her body, sip by sip.

Eric's right hand rubbed small circles into Sookie's lower exposed back that was unscathed by the attack, as he continued to take in more poison. Eric was clearly trying anything to soothe the telepath, take away her fear. _He is so gentle, who would have thought a Viking would be gentle. Sookie giggled internally so she didn't distract him, but she was dying to hug him tight for taking care of her._

Almost to his limit, Eric motioned for Pam. She moved from her protective stance between her maker and Bill to knell down next to Eric. Pam caught Sookie's glazed blue eyes over Eric's shoulder and whispered. "Almost there my friend, do not worry."

Eric sat up from Sookie's neck wound, licking his lips of tainted blood. Pam slid in between her maker and Sookie, found the already punctured wound Eric had made, and continued taking in Sookie's venom spoiled blood.

Eric stroked Sookie's cheek again in a comforting motion. Concerned that she was not prepared for the event to come when she caught his eyes.

"Thank you." She said weakly.

Eric revealed a slow smile that flourished into a winning grin. "Almost there, little one. Pam will finish relieving you of the remaining toxin and then, I will heal you. I am proud of your bravery, beautiful Sookie." Eric spoke with reverence.

"No...Bill." Sookie questioned.

Hearing his name, Bill stood with a triumphant smile, puffed out his chest and meandered over to Sookie. Eric looked up from Sookie's mangled back and snarled at Bill's attempt to weasel toward her.

"We have no need for your further involvement, tonight." Eric's face became completely impassive. "In fact Bill, your presence is no longer required." Bill stopped mid step, he gave his best impression of a caught fish. Eric's tone left no argument. "Leave. _Now._ I will be in contact with you, _very_ soon."

Anger and frustration marked Bill's ridiculously long face. He brushed hid Justin Bieber bangs to the side with impatience "I will not leave _my_ Sookeh, she is my responsibility. If I do not watch over her, she will—I, I will not know how she is healing." He amended, but not quickly enough for Eric to not take notice of his slip up.

"Who else wishes to know of Sookie's health?" Eric asked through barely controlled rage, his hands fisting at his sides.

"I-no one." Bill stumbled again.

Eric's eyes narrowed into slits. "Have you informed Sookie about your position in Queen Sophie-Ann's court? _Procurer._ I wonder if the, _she_, you spoke of is the queen herself."

_Queen? Procurer? Does that mean he was after something besides a quiet life in Bon Temps?_

"I told you," Bill tried to keep his face blank and voice calm. "I left her court to come here and mainstream-"

"Yes, your cover story was cute then, but no one, especially not a power hungry maggot like you, leaves her graces for a rotted hovel in the middle of nowhere. To _mainstream_." Eric rushed to Bill at vamp speed, grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up the impressive length of his arm.

"Every time we meet Bill, you are working for her majesty in some capacity. Pam and I have now tasted Sookie. Even with the poison, we can taste the Fae in her blood."

Eric shook the younger vampire to accent his point. "Start talking."

Pam finished filtering out the remaining bad blood from Sookie and healed Eric's bite mark on her neck with a few drops of her own blood.

"Sh-she sent me for Sookie. But I fell in love with her. I'm in love with you Sookie! I was not going to turn you over to the queen, I swear." Bill was gripping Eric's arm and kicking his legs in a sad attempt to gain purchase and free himself.

"And." Eric was so over Bill's hysterics.

Bill grumbled, as Eric shook him harder. Bill did his best to keep his eyes locked onto Sookie shocked face.

"When I came to know you. I was trying to buy time, so we could escape."

"Stop stalling, tell me what Sophie's plans are." Eric was furious as she growled in Bill's pasty face.

"She wants Sookeh…for a pet, at court. Her cousin informed us of her abilities and the queen sent me to verify them, and then bring Sookie to New Orleans."

Sookie gasped, waking up from her confused inner musings. "I trusted you!" She tried to sit up but failed once more, still in pain from the attack and now blood loss. "I gave myself to you, I defended you! I believed you when you said that Eric was a monster, even though I knew it wasn't true."

Panting in utter panic at the implications, she continued, "Oh my God, my life could have been so different if I had listened to my gut." Feeling sick, Sookie turned her face down into the cushion.

Embarrassed, Sookie was ready to crawl in a hole and die. Pam felt the loathing radiating off the small telepath and laid her hand on Sookie's, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I love you Sookeh, you are mye miracle!"

"Love! Sookie looked up from her devastation to the vampire who would have brought her slavery. "You don't even know what that word means! Never use it with me in the same sentence. Ever! Never call me again, forget you even know me." Sookie sobbed.

"Pam." Eric said with more calm than anyone believed he had. "Bill will be staying with us, _permanently_. Please escort him to his new accommodations." Eric grabbed Bill's phone from his front breast pocket of his hideous Henley shirt and threw him into the concrete wall.

Pam flashed to Eric's side. "Yes, master." Her fangs were out while she forced Bill up and down a hallway, toward a secret back door that led to the basement.

"Sookeh, please! I can make this right for us. I love you, I will always love you." The words became more muffled once the basement door slammed shut.

_At least I can no longer hear that bastard. We are better off. Wait, we?_

Tears burned with betrayal as Sookie looked up to Eric's concerned face.

"He lied to me, and I was so stupid to fall for it. I was so naïve." Sookie continued to cry. "I'm a telepath and I fell for the first guy I couldn't hear. What is wrong with me?" Fatigue set in, the pain of her back was compounded by the loss of her blood. Eric bit into his wrist, bringing his flesh to Sookie's mouth.

"Let me heal you now, and we will finish this discussion later."

Sookie latched on to Eric's bleeding wrist with more vigor than she thought she had. Moaning around his wrist, she closed her eyes as she tasted Eric for the first time. _Oh, God! So fucking good, how can this be?_

Eric tasted crisp, a fresh sea breeze that sailed across her face as the ocean spray broke off the rocky shore. She was transported to the sunlight, standing as white foamy sea crashed around her in the high wind. Spinning in the sunlight until she felt a thick fur being wrapped around her as she moved closer to a blazing fire pit. The sky darkened to night and winked above with a million lights from the heavens.

Sookie blinked rapidly, while trying to remember where she was. She never felt any of this from Bill. His blood had just tasted coppery with undertones of dirt. Old, spider webbed, dirt. The kind you would need to replace every spring after a rough winter.

All too soon, Eric moves his now healed arm away from Sookie's bloody lips and carefully picked her up bridal style. Her eyes flashed open, asking without words for more. Wanting more of Eric then she could even give words too.

_Give me everything, I want everything._

Eric's sea glass blues flashed with heat as she smiled back to him.

"Please, allow me to care for you while my blood heals you." Eric whispers, as he tucked Sookie's head under his chin.

"Mm, hmm." Is the only response Sookie can manage as she closed her eyes, snuggling deeper into Eric's silent chest. _This is right where I belong. I have always belonged to him._ The revelation was a welcome comfort. She had been feeling it for so long, she was not denying herself anymore.

Eric walked carefully to hallway off the dance floor while cradling Sookie close. Upon closing his private office door, he opened a secret entrance from behind a storage rack and descended to a day chamber he kept for emergencies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Waking with a start, Sookie is in a dark room, but does not feel the least bit frightened.

She stretched her arms and legs slowly, feeling the silk sheets slide around her like a sheet of water under her body. The cool fingers of Eric Northman gently caressed her belly and then up to the valley of her breasts. Leaning on his left forearm over her but not quite touching her with anything other than his fingertips.

Sookie realized she was only wearing her black lace thong. _Oh, that's why I can feel so much of the bedding and Eric. Mmmm. He looks like he needs to be rolled onto his back while I attempt to warm him. Hmm, how to warm him? _

Sookie chuckled as she ran her gaze up Eric's muscled forearm to his large lean bicep, which radiated a light blue glow in the darkness. Fascinated, Sookie touched his shoulder and followed his smooth skin to his collar bones and up the center of his throat.

Her delicate fingertips swept up his slightly scruffy beard over his chin to his chiseled lips. To which he laid a quick kiss as Sookie brushed his cheekbone and around his heated artic stare. Meeting his intensity with a look of her own, Sookie murmured in a low voice, "Hi."

"Hello, my Sookie, how do you feel?" Eric purred as he looked down her body. Lingering on her chest where his long fingers stood still as if gaging her reaction. _I wish he would stop teasing and touch me. I bet those fingers are sinful_.

Sookie's nipples hardened when he gazed longingly at her breasts. He groaned as she shuttered beneath his barely there touch. Ignored her rising lust for a brief moment and thought about her body, it was 98% better. Maybe a bit sore on her back but almost fully healed. _Alright, glad you figured that out, dimwit. Back to the sex god. Don't keep him waiting. I beg of you!_

"I feel amazin', your blood is incredible." She grabbed the nape of Eric's neck and kissed him hard. He growled in response to her brazen behavior, and Sookie used that brief moment of surprise to her advantage to taste him with her tongue. It was her turn to hum happily when she felt his body cover hers. His erection rubbing into her thigh as his hips began to rock. _He's naked! Yes! See, he wants this as much as we do!_

His kiss scorched her soul, his cool skin should have stifled her rising temperature. Instead she felt hotter, liquid, molten lava flowing down a slide, just for Eric, _her_ Eric. She moved her legs apart so he could nestle into the apex of her thighs. When his cool cock pressed near her heat, they both moaned in anticipation of the reaction to come.

"Oh Eric, I have wanted you for so long." She sighed as he began to kiss and nibble across her jaw down her neck. His fangs scrapping and nipping as his head lowered to her chest. His long blonde tresses were free of their leather tie and tickling her skin as he kissed every bit of her that he could find.

She giggled until he found her nipple with his fangs. Almost nicking her flesh and then soothing the tip over with a wet, raw lick.

Sookie was in heaven as he repeated to the other side. Twisting and tugging with his touch, she could feel her the coil in her belly clench tighter and tighter. She was so close, already, and they hadn't done much at all yet. _Told you he knew how to please. Oh God!_

Eric trailed kisses to her ear as his hand traveled down her hip and eased under the thin lacy panties, rubbing up and down her slippery pussy. His clever fingers found her core utterly soaked, he chuckled darkly, "So wet, my lover."

Before she could respond with a lustful plea, his long finger entered her in hard thrust. Exactly what she needed and yet completely taken by surprise.

"Yes, very ready." His voice was husky with need.

"Yeah, oh! Don't stop!" Her head fell to the side has he fucked her with his finger, then added a second. Sookie was riding his hand while panting uncontrollably, when he circled her clit with his thumb. Circled again, then pressed and repeat with added pressure.

His bedroom skills were incredible and Sookie was hanging by her finger nails off the edge to oblivion, in no time at all. She called out. "Oh God, bite me!"

Eric's fangs sank into her neck as Sookie's orgasm exploded in wave after wave of flashing lights. Pink, purple and blue orbs swirled and popped behind her lids as her release over took her. Eric licked her neck slowly as she came back to herself, feeling another wetness on her leg she smiled wickedly. _What would total abandon, wild sex be like with Eric? It would be fan-fucking-tastic, that's what!_

Waking up again a little while later, Sookie was pleased to see that she was still in Eric's bed. The second wakeup call was just as wonderful as the first. Attempting to roll gracefully out of bed, to locate a bathroom, she was tugged back in the warmth of the bedding when Eric's arms gripped her tight.

"Good evening lover." Smelling her neck and then leaving a light kiss on her neck. "Where do you think you are sneaking off to?" Eric murmured in her ear.

"A bathroom, please tell me you have one?" She giggled against him as he tickled her neck with his lips and confirmed that he did indeed have a facility she could use.

"Let me up you brute, the sooner I go, the sooner I'll be back." With a growl, Eric released her. As she stood up, he gave her bottom a little smack.

"Go faster woman, the bed grows cold." Eric complained. Sookie turned and smiled, gave her hips a shake and skipped quickly to the bathroom door. Shutting it firmly, she took care of business while she marveled at the clean white marbled bathroom. It was refreshing, and surprisingly warm with all the rich veins of gold and silver running throughout the stone.

Washing, then drying her hands, she thought back to last night. _Bill. Fucking bastard. He used me. Took my virginity under false pretenses, was going to sell me to a vampire Queen. Did Eric know? Did he suspect? He must have at some point, but I don't know when. He never let on anything before last night. Is he playing me now? I jumped right into his bed, oh my God! Well, actually, he took me to his bed after he healed me. Eric's blood. Bill's blood. Am I being controlled by vampires? _

Taking a breath, Sookie closed her eyes._ Come on rational, I know you are in there. You felt this connection to Eric before his blood came near you. How did you feel about Bill? Oh, right. The words permenate friend zone come to mind. _

Opening her eyes she saw herself in the mirror for the first time since the attack in the woods, by that creature. She gasped, her eyes were a deep sparkling blue, and her blonde hair was thicker, shinier, streaked with fresh highlights. She was standing naked, just taking in the sight of herself. _When did he take off my panties? Crafty Viking!_

She smirked, her breasts were full, her waist lean and hips rounded perfectly to her ass. Turning slightly, she could not see any angry shredded marks on her back. Sookie knew without a doubt that they were there last night, based on the pain she felt.

"Beautiful." Sookie half shrieked, seeing Eric leaned against the now open door frame of the bathroom in nothing but black track pants that hung low on his hips. They showcased the v of his hips with sculpture like quality. He shrugged, "I was worried you fell in." Sookie laughed at his human joke, then her tummy growled.

"Come lover, I have just thing you need upstairs. How about some fresh food?" Sookie looked confused.

"You mean like fruit from the bar and nachos? That's not a meal." She scrunched her nose distastefully. That would certainly put her stomach off the whole day.

"Nachos?" Eric questioned. "No, we do not sell those types of foods here. Maybe you can suggest a menu fit for my establishment, at a later time. I have a better surprise for you."

Curious, Sookie followed Eric back to his room where he gave her a red Fangtasia logo shirt to wear. "Until Pam can bring you some more suitable attire. Although I have to say I like the access with no panties or bra to get in my way." Eric smirked.

Sookie returned his smirk and threw the shirt over her head and pushed her arms throw the sleeves, much to Eric's obvious disappointment. "Thanks. How did you know Bill was working for the Queen?" _In for a penny, time for a conversation change._

"I suspected something when he made a hushed phone call and sounded more concerned about his neck than your well-being. It was well known in my world that he is the procurer for Queen Sophie-Ann. When you presented yourselves that first night and claimed to be his. There was _little_ I could do. You had clearly had his blood and his influence was thick."

"So your blood can influence me?" Sookie was frightened and a bit pissed at those thoughts.

"No, Sookie. When I say influence, I meant Bill already began his seduction on you to trust him. Playing a devious role around your neighbors, your family, it was safe to believe him. Which makes his betrayal sting the most."

_Baby, you ain't kidding!_

Sookie thought about that harsh revelations this evening. _Yes, he certainly is quite the actor and I was stupid enough to be happy that I couldn't hear him. Foolish!_

"You can't influence me through your blood?" She asked, pretty sure she knew the answer.

Eric quickly responded. "You will dream of me, if you have not already, but you will control what happens based off my intentions laced in my blood that is now happily mingling with yours. If you think me evil, you will have frightful dreams. If you think me worthy, only wonderful, passionate visions." Eric grinned. "I hope for the latter."

Sookie blushed, looked down at her hands while Eric continued. "You cannot be glamoured, I can attempt to send you feelings but they will be easy for you to interpret. I would wager the same way you read other's minds. You know their thoughts from your own, it may take you a few tries to get the hang of it."

Sookie thought his explanation that made complete sense, her curse did take quite a few years to learn how to shield herself. This could be useful and lucky for her it would only be Eric's feeling, not everyone around her. _I can handle that, probably enjoy the fuck out of it!_ "Okay, what feelings would you send?"

"Say we were in a tense situation, with the Queen for instance, who was threating me with removing you from my protection. I would send you calm, peaceful feelings, so then your fear would not be scented." Eric explained.

"Or say we were at a family get-together, like Thanksgiving. I would send you lust and meet you behind the trees away from the farmhouse, so that I could love your luscious body in the moonlight, while the party went on without us."

"Eric! That's not funny." Sookie admonished.

_But pretty hot! Let's do that!_

Tilting his head in mock concern, "It wasn't supposed to be. It was a sensual fantasy…_come_ to life. Your legs wrapped around me while I thrust into your hot-."

"Enough!" Sookie jumped to cover his mouth before he finished his dirty story. He licked her palm and she laughed at his boyish antics.

"Okay, I get it. I just need to learn how to read your feelings or intentions. With practice that should be easy." Sookie's tummy rumbled again.

"We will discuss more after your meal." Eric wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead lightly. Ascending the stairs together, Sookie felt lighter, happier. No doubt some of that was Eric, but she knew it was her feelings too and she wasn't going to fight herself. _What was the point?_

Entering the main bar again, Sookie smelled grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Her mouth watered, but who? Ginger? No way, that crazy waitress was scattered-brained by a stiff breeze. Just then, Sookie noticed two voids voices coming through the door located behind the bar.

"It smells like shit. Are you sure you are not brain-damaged?" Pam complained.

"I knows _exactly_ what will make a hooker feels better. And this, _bitch_, is it. Now excuse me!"

_Wait. It can't be._ "Lafayette?" Sookie whispered.

Holding a tray with the delicious smelling food and a coke was indeed, Lafayette. The baby vampire.

"What the hell?" Sookie exclaimed.

"Hey Sook." Lafayette smiled, now showing a hint of fang.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you beautiful readers for the encouragement to keep writing. I adore Eric and Sookie, they were given the bum rush in the Book and TV series. That is not something I want to do here on ff or on WP.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the story line is mine alone.**

**P.S. I like to write LEMONS! Can you tell? I don't always post which chapter they are in...because, well...they are probably in all of them, along with violence and naughty language. I live in an M rated world, well...okay NC-17. :) You have been warned.**

**Chapter 3**

"Who did this to you?"

Sookie looked to Pam, then back to Eric in bewilderment. "You have been missing for two weeks. And now you're a _vampire._"

_What the fuck? He looks…good. Happy._

"Bonefide. Now don't go looking at my maker and grand-pappy that way. They be sensitive." Lafayette chuckled and strode up to Sookie, flicking his hand toward Pam and Eric who now stood stoically watching Sookie's reaction.

Lafayette stopped short a few feet from Sookie, utterly serious in his tone. "I wanted this Sook, my choice. I asked for this when I was caught selling V. Eric thought it over, but Pam," he paused to look back and gave his maker a nod, which she returned. He turned his attention back to Sookie. "She is good to me, real good. This is the life I was always meant to lead. Can you be happy for me?"

Sookie's mouth opened, then shut. _I need to process this. Selling V? Oh Laf, he was into too many things. Although, he still had his signature style. Perfect mascara, glittery earrings and low slung bedazzled jeans. All screamed Lafayette._

Her friend was still as fierce as ever, now more than ever with some added vampire flare. Sookie realized with a smirk,_ this life did fit him like a glove._

"Course, I am." She lunged forward to hug him tight until he started inhaling her hair a little too much and Eric growled.

"Sorry, sorry." Lafayette stepped out of Sookie's hold as Eric grabbed her possessively around the waist.

"Goddamn. You smell real good Sookie. Too fucking good." He closed his eyes as if trying to remember her scent. "It's unnerving. How about you stay over there so Eric doesn't stake my newborn ass."

"Oh, alright." Sookie said, patting Eric on the chest to let him know everything was fine. His eyes blazed and his deadly fangs were bared toward the newest progeny. _This shouldn't turn me on, but it does._

Eric moved Sookie behind him as Pam stepped in front of Lafayette. A hiss escaped her toward her beloved maker, Eric responded with another deep growl. And just like that, the posturing ceased. Eric nodded to Pam, then turned his back to his bloodline to touch Sookie's cheek. "Are you ready to eat?"

_Vampires, so territorial. So fucking hot._

"Yes, please." Sookie whispered.

"Foods over there Sook. Fried chicken, greens, baked potato with all the fixin's. Plus some fresh cornbread." Lafayette smiled and then drank down his second True Blood.

"Thanks Laf." Sookie grinned back, then walked to the other side of the bar with Eric. A large booth had her food laid out along with a foggy cold bottle of water. Sookie sat next to Eric and ate happily, smelling the home-style cooked meal with slow deliberate bites.

When she was halfway done with her meal, Sookie noticed Eric was quiet, almost distracted as he stared off in space.

"Is everything okay?" She whispered.

Eric blinked and looked up from the empty dance floor to Sookie. "Yes." _I'm not buying that._

Feeling her concern override any remaining appetite, Sookie set down her utensils and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can wait all night, and day, Mister. What's wrong?"

Eric chuckled and shook his head at her stubborn nature. He muttered something about Fae being tenacious. "My Maker has closed off his connection with me. I know he lives, but not what his well-being is."

Perplexed, Sookie asked, "It this a new development? Do you think something happened to him?"

"I am unsure, he has been…depressed for a while. I could not begin to say why. He may have felt my growing concern and shut me out."

_That sounds horrible. How could a maker do that?_

"Does it hurt you?" Sookie scooted closer to Eric taking his hand in hers, she rubbed it soothingly.

Eric's brows raised as if he was surprised by her question. "Yes, it does. How did you know that?"

Sookie shrugged. "I guessed, my Gran and I were close and when she died so did our connection. I know she is in a better place. But without being around her, I feel the pain of her absence. I am so sorry that you do too. Can I do something to help you?"

Eric inhaled sharply and then answered. "Come with me to Dallas. I can meet with Godric and see if he is in need. I can also protect you from Bill's ridiculous plans with the Queen. We need a strategy to deal with them, and Godric has a strong mind for thinking three moves ahead."

_Meet Eric's maker? It's like meeting his parents…only better. I hope Godric is okay._

"Alright. When do we leave?"

"Today."

**V''V**

Their flight left late that afternoon from Shreveport to Dallas. Eric was transported in a travel coffin, while Sookie drank some adorably tiny bottles filled with Gin on the flight. A car was waiting in the hanger when Sookie disembarked.

Eric rose from his travel coffin and vamped over to her side. Giving her a toe curling kiss, he entwined his fingers through hers and led her to the black sedan.

"Was the flight uneventful?"

"Sort of. I missed you." Sookie smiled softly and looked at their knotted fingers.

Two of Eric's fingers tipped her chin up to make sure they were looking eye to eye. "And I you, my Sookie."

He opened the door for her and Sookie slid onto the cool leather seat to make room for Eric. He was quiet most of the drive, but kept a tight hold on Sookie's hand while periodically glancing out the windows. The air was thick with anticipation and it set her nerves on edge.

"So, what is Godric like?"

Eric faced her bemused. "He is ancient."

_That is not a description._

"_And?_"

"He is one of the few people I trust unconditionally. Besides you and Pam, not many fall into that category."

_Well, that is something._ But Sookie guessed that a Maker would not ever want to hurt their child. _That would be unbelievably cruel. Unless a vampire got off on that. _She shuttered. If she was ever turned, she hoped Eric would be her Maker.

_Wait! What the fuck! Where is all this coming from? Did she want to be turned? Yes, one day. By Eric. _Just the idea, made Sookie rub her knees together.

Eric sniffed the air subtlety, smirked and leaned over to Sookie's ear, whispering, "Why Sookie, what about that sentence was so arousing to you?"

His right hand stroked over her clenched knees and eased under her red checkered sundress, tracing his long fingers up her thigh.

"Umm…"

He placed her left hand on his erection. She grasped it instinctually and he groaned. "I trust you, my Sookie. With my existence, my pleasure, my happiness."

"I feel the same way, Eric. It's a little shocking." She continued to stroke him as he made contact with the outside of her damp panties. Her breath caught as he increased his pressure and then rubbed up and down her covered slit. Effectively keeping Sookie off balance as she moved her hips to his rhythm.

Before she lost herself completely, Sookie asked, "Why do I feel this way Eric? I feel like I went from cold to hot with you. I don't want to swing back to cold. _Ever._" Eric's hand slid back down to grip her leg above her knee.

"There is something about you, my lover. You have a fire inside you have is brilliant. I have not seen it's likeness in another human." Eric hesitated. "I'm not convinced you are merely mortal, there is something else in you."

Sookie laughed, "What like a vampire? How about a mermaid, I hear they are pretty magical."

Eric smiled but said, "There are many creatures on this plane you have yet to meet. If I had to guess."

He considered something before declaring, "Fairy, that would explain your sweet taste and smell. It must be a distant relation for any vampire to have not drained you."

Sookie gasped, appalled. "Drained!" She tried to move away from Eric. Was she safe around any vampire talking about draining. Eric stilled her with a hug before she could move an inch.

"I will never hurt you. Ever!" Eric was adamant, fierce as his voice grew low and sure. _He is telling the truth, he would never hurt me._

"Well, then don't say drained! I'm not looking to die by blood loss." Sookie's eyes were still wide but her pulse was calming down as she realized her still, small voice was right. _He would never hurt me._

"I do not wish that for you."

Sookie thought about Bill. _Fucking Bill. That guy was a rat, how could she be so stupid. Did he glamour Gran to like him. No, she would have been able to tell right away. But the thing that nagged at her the most was Gran's death. The timing, if you looked at it dispassionately was pretty convenient. Bill had time, opportunity and could even glamour Rene to do it._

_The Queen, that would have been the next step after taking her virginity, place her with the queen. Why didn't he? Killing Long Shawdow, Jessica surprise announcement that he had made her while he was away. Another nail in the coffin of guilt that Bill hated being a vampire and had to turn Jessica because of Sookie. A 17 year old good Christian girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time._

Sookie closed her eyes. _Get a grip Stackhouse. Bill turned Jessica to keep his cover. He could have said at any moment he was on a mission for the Queen and probably gotten out of it. He was such a manipulative bastard._

"I wish this Bill thing was over." Sookie tone lowered along with her head as she fidgeted with the seat belt.

"It will be soon, Sookie. Godric has a mind for strategy, he will have some insight to assist us, I am sure." _He is so confident in his maker. I like that._

"What does Godric do in Dallas." Eric smiled wide.

"He is the King."

_Oh._ "Would that make you a prince?"

Eric snorted, "Hardly."

"Why not stay in Dallas with him? Why Louisiana?"

Eric gazed out the window. "I felt a pull to be there. Something instinctual told me to stay until I felt ready for the next step in my destiny."

Turning back to Sookie he grabbed her hand, turned over her wrist and placed a gentle kiss on her wrist. "I know I was waiting for you."

Shocked, Sookie blurted out, "How long have you been in Shreveport?"

"Twenty five years."

Stunned, she murmured. "Since I was born? I don't understand."

"That is how magic works sometimes. You have to follow a feeling until the truth is revealed. Until the purpose is uncovered. Once that mystery is resolved, the rest falls into place."

That made complete sense to Sookie. She never felt more right than the night she met Eric. She couldn't place it then but it was like she knew him. Something clicked into place that night.

"I felt it too." She smiled sweetly at him.

They kissed briefly before Eric muttered, "We are here."

**(A/N) Thank you again everyone for reading, following and liking my stories. I am overwhelmed by the reception and look forward to bringing you more…much more. I have posted the much more up to date versions on WP, which is: .com . Come on over and check out more. I will be updating ff later this week. I hope you all have a fabulous day! **

**~FTA **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVM/TB franchise. No copy write infringement intended.**_

The estate dripped in European elegance. From the long, light checkerboard stone drive, to the looming manor an acre or so from the main road.

The manicured lane circled a Roman inspired fountain of a goddess pouring water from her vase while nude. The dark sedan pulled up to the front walk stairs and slowed to a stop. The exterior lighting illuminated the mansion's most eye catching architectural features, exposing the home for the fortress it really was.

A luxury, state of the art, castle.

Fit for a King.

Breathtaking.

Sookie looked over at Eric who gave her a boyish grin. "Godric will adore you, as I do." He leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her lips and stepped out the vehicle. She giggled, enjoying the admiration Eric showed her.

_Bill never made you feel like that._

Smiling like a loon, she grasped his offered hand and stepped out in the humid night air of Texas. The cicadas were singing in the woods surrounding the estate as she pushed her body against him and laid a quick kiss of her own on his mouth.

"Thank you for asking me to meet your maker."

"Well, I believe it is customary to meet ones maker before I take you." Eric's eyes darkened with lust as he spoke, causing Sookie to blush bright red.

_How can he do this to me?_

"Don't count your chickens, mister."

"What does poultry have to do with you and I, fucking?" Eric's infectious smile was a dead giveaway to his playful side. Sookie laughed.

"Do not think you can get out of this Sookie. You are mine, soon." He brought her hand to his lips where he kissed, licked and nipped her knuckles. A moan escaped her.

_Alright, unless you want to do it on the stone fountain, get your head out of his pants!_

Sookie took a looked back to the fortress to clear her shameless thoughts of Eric's lips. A scan of the grounds told her that several vampires lurked inside and a few outside, unseen near the perimeter of the thicket. There was one void located inside that had a haze around them. It was like a fogged up window, the smog around tis void was suffocating.

_That's weird? I've never felt that before. Does that mean this void is older? More powerful? Maybe it's Godric and he is different because he is King? Although how he could function in that mess is worth looking into._

Eric tugged on Sookie's hand to get her attention, as the driver of the sedan pulled away to a small parking area to the left of the grounds.

"Everything alright?" Eric inquired.

"Yeah, just taking a listen to who is around. Ya know? How long has it been since you couldn't feel Godric?" Sookie asked as they ascended the entry staircase to the main double doors.

"Three nights, it's been…most unpleasant." Eric frowned, "Even when my maker has been in pain or anguished, I have always been able to feel him, in our bond. I am disturbed that he would close it."

Sookie nodded. _Me too._

This was clearly painful for Eric, she only hoped she could help in some way. "We will figure it out, don't you worry." Sookie smiled as she clasped his hand in support. Eric smiled back and exhaled.

_That's better._

As they made their way up the sandstone steps, the door of the mansion opened and a petite brunette stepped out. One look at Eric and she sighed silently, relieved. She was dressed to kill.

_Probably literally. Ha!_

She wore a tight blue leather dress that hugged her body and ended at pointy black heels. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a stylish ponytail that seemed more downtown chic than church BBQ.

"Eric, how lovely to see you." Glancing quickly over to Sookie, she inhaled and her eyes widened. "I didn't know you would have a companion. Perhaps she would be more comfortable at a hotel. I will make the arrangements, now."

_Huh? Leave?_

Eric's hold tightened and he pressed Sookie to his side. "Sookie is mine!" Eric seethed through his drawn fangs. "She goes where I go."

The vampiress held up her hands to placate the Viking. "No, Eric, of course. I meant no disrespect. Godric is not himself and having such a sweet smelling guest may not be the best idea, right now." She nodded to Sookie.

"What is happening Isabel? Where is Godric?"

_So he knows her?_

She seemed momentarily surprised again. "Did he not summon you? I thought that was why you have come."

"I have not felt him for three nights. I became more troubled when I could not get word to him." Eric confessed with more concern now seeing Isabel's shocked expression.

"This is disconcerting, please follow me. Maybe you can talk sense into him, I have tried and failed." She hung her head in shame.

Isabel turned around and reentered the large foyer of the manor. Eric followed with Sookie still glued to his side. The living areas were enormous with high ceilings and butter colored walls littered with tasteful pieces of art. Works by Monet, Rembrandt and Da Vinci were easily identified from Sookie's memory, she could only guess the others were in the same class of famous painter.

Passing a chef's dream kitchen was another sitting area that was surrounded by floor to ceiling windows. The night sky was blanketed with stars tonight. Sookie could see an inky black lake in the distance that was laced with silver from the half-moon light.

_Gah! Something about lakes always seemed so ominous, maybe it's because you usually can't see to the bottom._

To the right of the glass double doors flew open with a thud and out stepped a terrifying creature. He was the hazy vampire void that Sookie had sensed from outside. This vampire was utterly mad, his wild eyes scanned their party, landing on Eric.

Lean muscled and shirtless, he had blue tattoos that circled his pectorals and a twice knotted twine necklace was wrapped around his neck. White linen pants and bare feet, his hands were clenched at his sides as if trying to contain his rage. His short brown hair was disheveled, as if he had been attempting to pull each strand out by the root.

If that wasn't frightening enough, dark red blood stained most of his body. Dried on his chin, drip dried sown his torso and speckled throughout his remaining clothing.

Before Sookie could take her next breath the vampire was griped Eric's neck and bringing her Viking to his knees.

"What did you do Eric? Reverse this insanity or I will end you myself." The smaller vampire growled. His fangs were long, like they had been out and searching for a new victims for days. He may not have been resting during the day.

Sookie shuttered. _Oh, shit! What should I do?_

"God-ric, please." Eric tried to speak around his maker's hold.

_This is Godric? Oh fuck me!_

"I came to you when you closed the bond. What has happened, my maker?" Eric was pleading, Sookie had never seen him in such a vulnerable position.

_I don't like it. I need to stop this. But how?_

"I did not close the bond, you did! You have gone against your master, you fool. Now you will pay." Godric was shaking, trembling. The words were venom to Eric's ears by the way his eyes widened trying to understand. It seemed like Godric's body was rebelling against forcing his child to be subdued.

_…Eric is here? Wonderful, now Godric can kill him, in front of everyone. Once the Authority have him executed I can finally go back to Sophie Ann…_

_What the fuck? _

Sookie looked around. More vampires had appeared around the room, including a bearded one in a cowboy hat and boots. He looked beyond pleased to see Godric handle Eric so brutally. A girl with a black bob of hair and hazel eyes stepped out from the room Godric had been, she looked disinterested but her thoughts matched the previous invader from before.

_…Maybe I should dial up the hex, make him torture Eric first…better be careful, I'm not sure what else he could be capable of…Who is that? Did Eric bring a fangbanger? Oh, I think we will need to use her…Stan will be so pleased, maybe we can fuck next to her remains…_

_Ugh! Disgusting! Whoever this bitch was, she was going to pay. _Sookie thought.

_Fuck yeah! Stand back, watch the Master at work._

_Wait, wait, what-_

"Give me one good reason why I should _not_ send your pathetic existence to its final death." Godric had his other hand clenched in Eric's hair pulling his shoulder down to open Eric's vulnerable neck to his psychotic gaze.

"You were never worthy of my blood." Godric breathed the distain as he eyed Eric's jugular with morbid fascination.

"You are bewitched Godric. Let him go, _now_." Sookie hissed, her hands fisted. Ready to fight.

Eric grimaced as his disbelieving eyes turned as far as Godric would allow to glimpse Sookie's aggressive stance, widening in shock, he croaked. "No, Sookie. Get out of here-."

Godric crushed his windpipe and flung Eric down on the floor, stepping over Eric's form as he stalked toward Sookie.

"You have done this to me! It seems you are important to Eric as well," Godric smelled the air in her direction, his blue-ish green eyes were narrowed into slits as he assessed her. Eric groaned, begging his maker not to touch her.

Godric glanced back amused at his progeny's pleas on the carpeted floor. "Very interesting choice of pet, child. Watch, as I drain her."


	5. Chapter 5

"No! Godric, please!" Eric implored.

Godric smirked with triumph as Eric's beautiful face contorts into a horror filled expression. Before Godric can pounce on Sookie, he was sent flying through the air, pushed off the earth at break neck speed. He never saw what hit him. The smell of rancid burnt skin from his chest filled the air leaving his flesh scalded as if from the golden rays of the sun.

He crashed through the drywall of his office like a bolder through thin glass, making a spectacular sounds of breaking wooden beams. Rolling through the scattered debris Godric slowed his land with a whimper.

Sookie's lighted hands flashed again, in warning. Pink and purple sparks fizzled around her palms like moons in orbit from her flexed hands, the glare still bright in the center as it blinded the shocked vampire's around the room. Eric stood next to her in awe and then looked to where Godric landed in a heap on the ground, unmoving.

"I knew you were something more than human, lover. But what the fuck was that?" Eric asked astonished, his eyes never leaving Godric.

Sookie diverted her gaze to Eric's dazed face for a moment, until she noticed the plum colored bruises on the side of his lean, pale neck.

_He can still get hurt here, protect him!_

"Stand down cowboy, I got this." Turning her attention to the agitated masses Sookie shouted, "Any of you other fuckers want some. Come and get it!" She taunted the ten or so other vampires who were baring their fangs at her.

_Not sure if they want to attack me or start fucking. Is it wrong that I want to see both?_

_Shut up! I hope Godric is okay._

Godric groaned and leaned against the remaining undamaged wall for support, covering his hand over his now almost healed chest. His head swung up toward Eric and then Sookie, hissing in a feral child sort of way.

_Round two._

As he stood up straight from his injured posture, the knotted twine necklace he was wearing fell off his shoulders. Godric swayed once more when the ugly piece of jewelry hit the carpet, almost like he had been assaulted again.

Godric looked more confused now than when he first staggered to his feet.

_…Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…that fucking slut's blast went right through the first knot…I need to get out of here…if they figure out I cast the spell on Godric, I'm dead…fuck…_

"That girl did this Eric," Sookie pointed to the short haired menace who was now cowering in a corner. "She has cast a Hex on Godric. She says it has something to do with that knotted twine he was wearing."

"I didn't say anything!" The young witch took a turn at being stunned, then narrowed her eyes at Sookie.

Isabel seized the girl by the arm causing her to cry out. "Hey, get off of me. You believe that _bitch_ over me?" She asked showing her disbelief, but inside Sookie heard her fright plow over her as she looked for a way to escape.

"Ever since you arrived with Stan, there has been something _off _about you, Amelia." Isabel's fangs were unsheathed as contempt drizzled through her voice. "Now that you have caused harm to the King, well, I don't think I need to tell you what comes next." Isabel's eyes danced with mirth.

"Who the fuck is she, Isabel?" Eric asked, his voice full of rage to think this human harmed his maker in any way.

"Amelia Broadway." Godric answered. "Eric." Greif filling his now red rimmed eyes as he looked over Eric's body, as if assessing how badly he almost her his child. "She is Stan's pet."

"Davis!" Eric growled. Ignoring Godric for the moment while he took charge of the situation. Stan stepped forward with a look of fury toward Amelia slightly hidden under his large cowboy hat.

Knelling at Godric's feet and removing his leather ten-gallon, Stan Davis said. "My King, I have no idea what deception Amelia is up too. It is most distressing, please do with her as you will."

_…What the fuck…he is selling me out…well two can play that that game…I am not going to die here… _

"I belong to Queen Sophie Ann of Louisiana. Touch me and die!" Amelia struggled in Isabel's hold.

"She was sent by Sophie Ann to help Stan take over your state, Godric. They all were hoping to send you to your final death." Sookie explained.

"How do you know this, Sookie?" Godric requested is a calm tone, he looked over her body with renewed curiosity. Nothing of the violent creature she had first encountered remained from a few minutes ago.

_Thank you baby Jesus!_

"I'm a telepath." Sookie responded.

Amelia's face paled at Sookie's revelation but screamed back, "This bitch is crazy! Who is she? Where is the proof? There is none!" Amelia's tone was indignant.

_Oh, she thinks she can get away with this…well let's see how she can explain away everything._

"Your father is Carmichael Broadway, you two are not close, yet you crave his acceptance. Since you know you will never have it, you do all you can to enrage him. Daddy's little girl was never good enough. So you have whored yourself to Sophie Ann in the hopes that she will turn you one day."

Amelia's mouth hung open her eyes widened in astonishment.

_Stunned speechless. Perfection._

Sookie turned to address Godric. "In the garden near a sculpture of a woman dancing in the nude is Amelia's spell book. Brown leather and inside is a juvenile heart with Amelia and Sophie-Ann written in it. _Oh, come on!_" Sookie rolled her eyes at the middle school graffiti.

"There are also matching pieces of twine that she used on you. It's buried near the night blooming roses. I think you will find that only Miss Broadway's scent is present."

_Take that, bitch._

Godric frowned and furrowed his brow, his fangs once more seethed into his gums. "She cannot handle rejection." Finally looking down to the underling knelling next to him he spoke. "And you wish to succeed me. Did you assume I knew not of your lust for power."

_Hmmm, I didn't hear a question. Stan is fucked. _

Sookie's small lit hands dimmed down and she reached for Eric's arm once the light receded. He pulled her into his embrace and ran his large hand over her check down to the center of her chest. "Are you well?" Eric whispered. Sookie nodded and the lovers turned back to watch Godric dispense justice.

"My King, my life is to serve you-."

"Yourself. Yes, I know. In retribution of Isabel's ascension as my second in command, you dishonor yourself."

"She is not _worthy_." Stan spat, rising to his feet to tower over the slightly smaller vampire. "You run and hide from our enemies. Cow towing to humans as if they were are _equals_. You are not fit to rule."

Eric, Isabel and the remaining vampires started growling. Snarling at the accusations against their king, the noise crept up Sookie's spine like icy cold fingers. She shivered in Eric's embrace and snuggled deeper into his hold to calm herself.

"And now with a usurper in our midst what, in your vast experience underling, would you do in my position?" Godric asked Stan. Sookie gasped.

_Is he still crazy?_

Stan smirked, "I would root out how much Miss Broadway knows and then kill everyone involved in the plot. Send a message that no one can take over what is yours." He laughed as he took the temperature of the room, swaying away from Godric. Stan was five shades of pissed off and self-assured. "But I know you, and you won't do that."

Stan twisted his neck back to see his _king's_ response. Godric raised one dark brow, silently asking Stan to continue his plan.

_Hmm, that's where Eric gets it. It is a pretty sexy move._

"You are weak. You should have accepted Sophie Ann's proposal and merged the two states. The power you had is wasted in your imaginary world of Gandhi hugging children and fucking rainbows, while we all hold hands bullshit. She could have given you more power and reminded you what it is to be vampire. You should meet the sun and stop this continued weakling whining."

Stan stood tall with a smug grin, his fangs piercing the top of his bottom lip.

A few minutes passed as Godric stared passively at the unconvicting Clint Eastwood wannabe.

"You are right. My submissive behavior has not kept snakes from my cave. It has merely encouraged them to seek a dark corner to wait for the opportunity to strike."

Stan beamed, his fangs on full display. "Godric, you are obviously not cut out for kingship anymore. Step down, go back to Europe. Or fuck, meet the sun if you desire. But leave Texas. _Now._

Godric's faraway stare cleared, his pupil coming into focus, blinking once, twice. He ripped Stan's head off his body with one swipe of his clawed hand. The dark-haired vampire's skull spun in the air and gushed like an over ripe tomato against the glass window.

"Hear me. In this state, in this area and certainly in this nest. I am the authority, do you all understand." Godric's words were soft, yet powerful with his quiet dominance.

"Yes, my King." The vampires all said in unison including Eric.

"Provoke me, disrupt the peace in my own home and I will snap you like a twig." His menacing eyes meant every one of the masses assembled in his abode before continuing. "Any who take issue with my rule, leave now, before dawn." Not an undead soul budged.

Amelia took that moment to whimper when she tried to escape Isabel's hold. The second in command smoothly tossed the witch forward until she fell at Godric's feet.

"Let me go, I was coerced." Amelia pleaded on her knees.

"What exactly were you coerced to do." Godric whispered.

"I-I liked to plead the fifth and call the queen. She will clear me of any wrongdoing." Amelia thrust her chin up in defiance. Sookie rolled her eyes as she mentally stretched her arms to get ready to revel all.

"She spelled you with a Hex of Chaos. The twine you wore, the first knot blocked the bond with anyone who is of your bloodline or anyone you may have bonded with." She turned to Eric, "Explain that bonded thing to me later." She requested a bit curious. Eric gave her a fanged nod as she turned her attention back to Amelia.

"The Hex would cause madness to fester in your mind. You would feel the walls closing in and simultaneously blown apart, not being able to reach those closest to you. Paranoia, aggression. You wicked bitch," Sookie scolded Amelia with a look of disgust. "She was also trying to get you to kill everyone around you, _in public_. That way the authority would have no choice but to execute you."

Amelia was gawking, but silent as Godric nodded to Sookie. "Thank you Sookie." He thanked softly, then in a firmer tone, "The rest of you are dismissed. Eric, Sookie, Isabel, please stay."

The remaining vampires who were obviously loyal to their king came before Godric, bowed respectfully and then filed out of the estate and into the dark night. After the last had gone, Godric turned to Eric and crossed the distance to his child.

"My child, forgive me. I wish to make amends." Godric bowed his head. Eric towered over his smaller maker and could not conceal his sadness.

Extending his large hand under Godric's chin, Eric tilted his maker's face to his. "You have nothing to forgive, master. You were spelled, I was never in danger."

"Possibly, but Sookie was, and she means something to you. I almost ended your mate."

_Mate? Yes, mate. I like that. Eric's mate._

"You did not. Thanks to her, my little pocket full of sunshine protected all of us by freeing you." Eric grinned at Sookie and spoke. "I owe you lover, for returning my maker to me."

Sookie blushed and looked at her shiny red heels, "Awe, you would have done the same for me."

_Geeze, he certainly knows how to get my butterflies in a tizzy._

Eric held her hand, bringing it to his lips and laying a firm kiss to her knuckles. "Yes, I will do many things for you." The statement seemed more provocative but he was completely serious, not even a smirk ran across his sculpted lips. Sookie inhaled deep at this revelation.

"I owe you my protection Sookie," Godric interrupted Sookie's reverie. She made eye contact with the ancient vampire who could not be more than nineteen on the day he was turned.

"It is not every day that a two thousand year old vampire is saved by a mortal." He smiled sincerely. "Should you ever need me, I am your servant." Godric bowed to her and then reached for Sookie's left hand. He placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand, followed by Godric smelling her skin. It tickled and made Sookie feel it deep inside.

_He does something to me…well, to some part of me. _

"Godric, what shall you do with the witch? It will be my pleasure to dispatch her for you." Eric stated.

Isabel piped in, "I too, would wish to assist Eric in this endeavor. This necromancer has caused nothing but trouble for you, my King."

Godric smiled warmly at his beloved child then to his faithful second. "I appreciate your willingness to honor me." He nodded to both vampires. "I have grander plans for Miss Broadway than a session of torture and eventual death could yield." Isabel and Eric started to protest, arguing the merits of her gruesome death.

Shockingly Sookie was feeling quite bloodthirsty as well.

_She should die, it should be painful._

She didn't have to set aside her Christian beliefs, the mere notion that Eric would have died if Amelia's spell had played out. Or that Godric might be dead in a remarkable public display hurt her to think about.

Godric raised a hand to silence the objections and Sookie shook herself back to the here and now. "You are the queen's pet?" Godric asked Amelia. She nodded emphatically.

"Well, that's settled. I am sure Sophie Ann will want her property back, soon." Godric speed to the witch's side and tapped her head with light vampire strength, effectively knocking her unconscious as she fell face first into the carpeted floor.

Godric grinned with his fangs unsheathed, looking to Isabel. "I believe I will need your assistance."


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie was exhausted. So much drama had filled the hours since the Maenad had attacked and poisoned her. Bill was a _real_ asshole, not a dreamy idea of what first love could have been. She had demanded Eric's blood and ultimate protection, which were both amazing.

_Why, had I fought this for so hard against them? _

Most of all she was beyond hopeful that soon she and Eric would finish what they started in his resting place. Eric was still downstairs assisting Godric and Isabel in returning Amelia to the queen, _safe and sound _as Godric put it. He still seemed out of sorts, but possibly being depressed and then Hexed might do that to a vampire.

_I would have just killed that bitch! Fuck her! She tried to hurt your Eric! _

_Eric…_

The thought of the tall Viking made her squirm in the warm bath she was slowly pruning in. The steam drifted heaven bound off the top of the cloudy surface of the water. Jasmine filed the air as Sookie inhaled the sweet scent to calm herself.

Finally, she had used this curse of hers for good. Not just random thoughts of her small redneck town and how badly they thought of her. She was able to hear the loud broadcastings of that hateful bitch and stop her deadly designs on the King of Texas.

_And now you have protection from Eric and Godric. Quite the fan club you have built. It seems that this queen of Louisiana had no idea who she had messed with._

Sookie frowned and thought about Godric. He was handsome to be sure. All she knew about him was that he obviously cared for Eric and the people he ruled. Otherwise his depression might have already gotten the better of him. Sookie shuttered, a world without Godric was not right.

_Eric needs his maker and Godric's time is not up._

_Where the hell did that come from?_

Sookie felt the words wash over her and knew they were true. But how to ensure that Godric stays around? Unsure, Sookie thought about what a vampire King would be able to control. Silly, probably everything in his state or influence beyond the state?

There was an authority, remembering from that witch's thoughts. Were they like Godric's bosses? Would they see tonight's events as a crack in his foundation? Or just vampire royalty vying for more power by any means necessary?

After Isabel removed an unconscious Amelia from the room to _get ready_ for her arrival back to Louisiana. Godric had informed Sookie and Eric that Sophie-Ann kept propositioning him with a marriage contract. Eric was horrified, not about marriage. But that a worthless, spoiled brat like Sophie-Ann could ever reach the same level as his beloved maker.

Godric said the last time Sophie-Ann spoke to him about aligning their states was at a conference six months ago. Stan had just been removed from a coffin of silver for a month, after he killed a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. He had claimed the human had looked at him wrong. Godric set the example that concerns or disputes involving the anti-vampire group were to go through him first so that he could decide what action, if any to take.

Sophie-Ann wanted access to a rich oil state like Texas to cover her IRS back taxes and current debts that were in the millions. Godric was not willing to take on a problem state, he had said he had enough issues in his own to deal with. He had closed his eyes and said, _"I needed to find a way out of my own melancholy, a loveless marriage would only exacerbated that."_

Inspiration hit, _he needs blood. My blood. _

Before Sookie would act, she would need to discuss this with Eric. Make sure he was on-board with her plan first.

_That is why I feel something for him, he is in pain and needs some relief. My blood can do that for him._

_Yes, yes! You got it now!_

Deciding it had been long enough, Sookie flipped the toggle to drain the tub and stood up. The chill in the air hit her body made her nipples harden. She stepped out of the grand tub and grabbed a large white towel from the dove gray wingback chair and wrapped herself up.

The guest bathroom, in a word was decadent. Sparkling white stone floors and dark wooden planks for walls were crafted to protection. A glittering crystal chandelier was hung in the middle of the room for an elegant look, but the space also had recessed lights set on a dimmer. It was so romantic. Without a certain Viking to share it with, the room seemed wasted.

Well, almost wasted. Sookie was relaxed with new purpose to assist Godric in living a healthy undead life. She could hardly wait to share this with Eric.

Sookie was drying her hair with another towel, and started singing slightly off key before leaving the bathroom.

"Hmm…I've got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh, oh. Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh, oh-Eric!" Sookie gasped.

Propped against a mountain of downy pillows rested Eric, hands behind his head, legs crossed at the ankles and a smirk on his beautiful face. His eyes blazed as he took in my appearance.

"You startled me." Sookie laughed and then threw her damp hair towel at him. The white cloth flopped and stuck on the edge of the bed. Never touching the Viking sex god that was Eric, he chuckled darkly at my non-existent skills as a pitcher.

"We will need to refine your aim, lover." He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the California King sized bed, "Come here." Eric purred and gave her a sensual smile.

Like a moth to a flame Sookie padded over and stood between his spread thighs.

"Hi." She whispered staring into hungry, lust filled blues that made her desire for him curl tight inside her belly.

"I need you." He said huskily. Eric nodded toward the terrycloth still wrapped around her, "May I?" She nodded her consent and he removed the towel revealing her body.

Sookie shuttered under Eric's electric half lidded gaze. His hands lifted to her round hips and gave a slow squeeze before he followed up the curve of her figure to the sides of her breasts. Sookie's breasts felt heavier than usual, anticipating his touch as she rubbed her thighs together in a silent plea.

Eric's cool hands felt like heaven against her heated skin. Her palms wrapped around his tight forearms and made their way over his muscled biceps to his smooth, heavy shoulder. Sookie stepped closer to encircle her arms around his neck. He was so close, but still not close enough.

Eric's lips kissed the right nipple and then then licked the underside of her swell causing Sookie to moan. He returned his attention to the other breasts but this time he starts to nibble and pull, elongating her nipples. It strikes Sookie right to her groin and she lets out another whimpered plea.

His long finger slips right inside her pussy hard. Eric's inhaling her arousal as Sookie continues to beg for more. "Oh Eric, yes. Please more" He continues to thrust harder, rubbing the walls of her special spot for an added jolt of pleasure.

"I must taste you. On the bed, now." Eric rumbles.

Sookie complied, falling forward on her hands and crawling toward the middle of the bed. Eric slaps her on the ass lightly and she turns onto her back. In the time she has moved from her standing position, he has ripped off his clothing and is standing gloriously naked, fully erect and ready for her.

She opens her legs without the request leaving his lips. Inviting him to taste her as he wishes. "Please Eric. Love me with your mouth, your tongue, your fangs."

Without any hesitancy Eric is done observing Sookie through his hooded sapphire stare and is nestled face first into her pussy. Licking and sucking her slit, avoiding her clit entirely. She leans on one elbow to watch his progress. Amazed at how erotic this action makes her feel.

Using her other hand, she threads her fingers through Eric's hair to hold on. The illusion of taking control, is a heady cocktail, even though she knows Eric is on total control of her body. She revels in the possession.

"Ahh, yessss!" Eric took her from her thoughts and started to tease her clit. Flicking, flicking, flicking. Hard suck and then a slow delicious lick. Over and over, he kept his rhythm up until she detonated around his talented mouth. The walls of her defenses blown to smithereens as she came.

In a haze of understanding, Sookie registers that Eric is kissing up her body as he moves up to face her.

"Mine." Eric breathes, slowly sinking into Sookie with his thick cock. Sookie revels in the feeling of fullness. His pubic hair lightly tickles where we are joined and he rushes back out only to slowly descend, once, twice, three more times. Heaven and hell rolled into one.

Eric's rhythm increases and he runs his fangs up my neck. "All mine. Say it Sookie. Who does this pussy belong to?" His voice is deep, commanding and sends a primal call to Sookie to answer.

"You, yours Eric. All yours. Ah!" He feels so good, power meets unassailable and it makes Sookie start to come again. Sensing her orgasm, Eric stops, flips Sookie over, spreading her thighs wider and impales her once more.

"I say when you come. Do you understand?

Sookie nods and purrs out a yes. Eric grabbed her wrists and pulled them to the side of their bodies while he continues to fuck her. Sookie is moaning uncontrollably when he frustratingly leaves her body and rolled Sookie over again.

"I can't get enough of you. I want you every way that exists." Eric groans as he slides inside Sookie.

_He is so big._

"And there are an infinite ways to make love to you, my Sookie. But first, I need you to come on my cock." She mewls, his naughty words tighten her belly to the point of another climax.

Pushing harder, he finds her clit with his capable fingers and begins to rub circles into her sensitive bundle of nerves. Sookie is thrusting in time with him, getting closer and closer when Eric pinched Sookie's clit perfectly to bring her orgasm collapsing on top of her.

Eric follows after her, bellowing Sookie's name before sinking his piercing fangs into her breast. Dinking, then licking the soft sensitive skin, sends another wave of pleasure washing over her as she passes out from the overpowering sensations.

**V''V**

Sated, Sookie rolled over from her left side to face a gorgeous naked Viking. Who just so happened to be drawing invisible patterns into her upper arm. Eric smiles sweetly and she returns the sentiment eagerly.

_We belong together, it's so obvious._

_Just say it!_

"I think we are…I mean…I believe…"

"Yes?" Eric smirks at my loss of words.

"This may seem quick to you, considering you are over a thousand years old and have so much experience on me. I mean, what can I do for you that is as exciting as what you've seen in your life."

_You're babbling, spit it out._

"Sookie, take a breath." Eric encourages soothingly.

_See. Listen to him._

She does.

"Good, now please speak your mind."

"You are my happily ever after." I pause to see his reaction which has morphed into an impassive expression. I don't want to lose my nerve so I finish before he can stop me.

"I know it. I can feel it. When we first met, whenever I see you, when you gave me your blood." I blush remembering, "When we make love. This is real, can you feel it?" I am sitting on the edge of a knife, waiting for his response from his absent features.

_Shit. What is he thinking? What a time not to be able to read someone. _

A thousand deaths later, Eric answers. "Yes, it is the same for me. I have been wanting to claim you since I met you at my club. But it's more than that, I feel challenged by you. In a thousand years no other woman has come close to meaning what you do to me."

Sookie breathes out, relaxing. "So you don't think this is too fast?"

"No," Eric kisses her hand. "We are moving at the speed of us."

He traps Sookie underneath him and looks deep into her eyes as his large hands cradles her face, "Our beginning has happened, now onto the adventure of our lives, together." He seals that promise with a deep kiss and she melts into him. Glowing with love.

Eric pulls back and says, "I want to so a second blood exchange."

_Sounds good to me._

"Okay, what does that mean? Does it have something to do with bonding?" Curiously brushing her fingers over his carved cheek bones to the corner of his perfect upper lip.

Eric rolled over to his side, taking Sookie with him. Nestling her under his chin he wrapped his long limbs around her and explains, "We started a blood bond when I removed the poison from you. It wasn't intentional, but that amount of blood coupled with you drinking mine was enough to start our connection."

His fingers trail lightly up and down the curve of her body as she absorbs what he has just said.

_If I had let Bill take my blood and give me his, I would have this connection with him and not my beautiful Eric. That would have been all sorts of fucked up. _

"I can feel you now, our link will get stronger with the second exchange and then the third exchange will make the bond permeate. At that time, you will be able to feel me. The bond is a sacred union."

_Union?_

"Like marriage? Do you want that with me?"

_I am astonished. I know how I feel, of course I want this bond with him. But for my feelings to be returned, it's overwhelming._

"I believe we have already established that I do. I want you very much." He whispers with a wolfish grin and then turns serious, "Forever." His luminescent blues stare into Sookie's, making her feel calmer, safe.

"I want that too. Will you turn me vampire?" _In for a penny._

"Yes, soon. I want you by my side. My ancient blood will slow down your aging considerably. You will be my bonded child. Is seems this something you have already considered?" _Well, duh._

"I have, I knew if Bill had ever asked I would have said no. But you, I want an eternity of you." Sookie blushed as she felt his erection rub into her belly causing Sookie to whimper in longing.

Eric stops rubbing his length against me and nervously asks, "What about the sun? Children? My turning you, will not give you those things."

_He's afraid?_

"I do love the sun, I like tanning and gardening and feeling the warmth on my face. But the sun is hardly a reason to be without you." Eric chuckled, nuzzled her neck.

"Children, have you wanted to be a mother?" The tension in his voice tells Sookie that this is a bigger concern for him.

"I considered it, I think everyone does. I do not believe I am meant for motherhood. I love children, they are beautiful and innocent but I don't see my life filled with anything but danger. That is no place for a child to thrive. Also, if you were a human and could not get me pregnant, would I leave you? No fucking way. I will not settle for some _why bother man_ just to have a child that society thinks I need when I've found the love of my life."

Eric sighs, a very human reaction and brushes his lips against hers. "So be it."

"While we are on this blood subject, I need to ask you something. When has Godric last feed?" Eric looks thoughtful and shrugs, confirming he has not witnessed a feeding tonight after the drama.

"He doesn't look good. This may sound extra crazy, but I think I need to feed him."

Stoic Eric has made another appearance and questions, "Do you want Godric?"

"No!" Sookie responds with force. "Nothing like that. There is something he needs to make him whole again that only my blood can give, I think it's a fairy thing."

Eric considers Sookie's reasoning before replying. "He is my maker, I would deny him nothing. But you, I don't want to share you. In another life, with him, maybe."

"If that life comes around, we will make that choice together. I'm pretty certain there is magic that you have awoken in my blood when you feed me that will heal Godric's soul. It's like my blood calls to comfort him." Sookie pauses, uncertain. "Does this makes sense?"

"I understand, I can feel your light as well. It's beautiful. Seeing Godric hopeless is too much to bear."

"So, we are okay?" Sookie doesn't want to confuse Eric about feeding Godric.

Eric kisses her. "More than okay. You wish to care for my beloved maker in a way I cannot. I am in awe of you, my Sookie."

Their passion ignites again until the sun rises pulling them both to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good evening, witch." Godric hissed.

Amelia stirred and groaned on the damp cement floor before sitting up to face Godric, Sookie, Eric and Isabel. The vampires were all on full alert with their fangs lowered in similar menacing expressions. Sookie had lowered her shields in an effort to warn Godric of any malevolence on Amelia's part.

…_shit…they must have knocked me out…why am I not dead already…_

Amelia frowned at her thoughts. "She's wondering why she is still alive." Sookie advised, pondering the very same thought.

Godric features slowly transformed from quiet menace to full Cheshire cat-frightening smile. The witch drew back against the cell wall bracing for an emanate attack.

His tone showed his pleasure in her fear of him. "I made a promise to send you back to your queen. I keep _my_ word. You will fly back tonight." Amelia's eyes remained wide, disbelieving. Godric continued, clearly not needing her approval of his plan.

"Isabel will drive you to airport. A ticket will be waiting for you to fly back to New Orleans. Go. Now." Godric finished with a nod of his head toward the exit. Amelia stayed put for a beat longer, before standing shakily and using the wall for support.

"Come, witch." Isabel barked. "I don't have all night."

Amelia ambled her way past a growling Eric and a stoic Godric. Isabel had already turned on her designer covered toe and headed out of the basement prison cell. Amelia scurried after the petite brunette.

_I think she wants to leave before Godric changes his mind and kills her._

_Good possibility._

Once Amelia was out of sight, Eric stared at the back of Godric's head. Resolve spread across his handsome face. Godric sensed Eric's determination and responded, "What is it my child."

"Master, when did you last feed?" Eric probed. Sookie squeezed his hand gently in support.

_It's been too long, he thinks he doesn't need blood. Idiot!_

Godric was silent a moment before turning to toward the dazzling blonde duo. His eyes softened, obvious love shown through his depths to the pair of them.

"You are concerned for my wellbeing."

_Yes!_

"If I may," Sookie piped in. "It looks like you have been through a lot, lately, and we think you could benefit from feeding on real blood. My blood."

His blithe expression morphed into wide eyes and a slack jaw, tell-tale signs of amazement. Godric's gaze focused on Eric. "You would allow this? Me, drink from your soon to be bonded. Do you not care for her as deeply as I have been feeling?" Godric snapped.

Eric rumbled and pulled Sookie tight to his side. "I love her, she is warm, kind, creative and she wishes to ease my mind and heal my _stubborn maker._" Eric seethed out the maker part. Eric took an unnecessary sigh about his maker's inability to see others caring for him to look down at Sookie.

"Sookie will be my bonded, very soon." Sookie giggled when he squeezed her hip. "However, her blood is more than just human. I believe she will bring back my maker to me." Eric finished with a bow at his waist.

"If it please you Godric, please avail yourself of her _blood._" Eric pressed, rising from paying his respect.

"Please." Sookie walked ahead of Eric to show she was not being coerced. "This was my idea. I have this very intense feeling that you need this. Please Godric."

Godric started to pace back in forth, agitated, muttered to himself. "I do not command this of you, my son. I would never. She is yours." He stopped at the bottom of the cement staircase. "Besides, it's clear that Miss Stackhouse is part Fae, a small part but some none the less." Sookie and Eric were surprised at his evaluation.

_Could it be true?_

_Yes._

"I believe we all require a moment, please excuse me." In a flash Godric was gone leaving Sookie and Eric in the prison block hallway.

"Well, that could have gone better." Sookie sighed.

"Fae?" She glanced nervously at Eric. "Is this bad? Can you be with me still if what he says is true?" Sookie almost started to sob at the thought."

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the top of her head. "Nothing will ever keep me from you. You are _mine_." Eric kissed her fiercely, and soon their tongues were dueling as their hands wondered throughout each other's bodies. He pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers and took a deep inhale.

"Give him a moment, lover. I believe that he is concerned about hurting you. It clearly has been awhile since he fed. And he is correct, I do smell Fae in you. It may be what give you a sweetness that I find irresistible." Eric pumped his cock in Sookie's belly to give her the idea of how much he liked it.

_Follow him, do it now. No thinking about this. I'm ready._

Sookie stiffened. That was not her thought.

_Who are you?_

_A friend_

_Be specific, "friends" can have bad intentions too_

_Alright, Godric, is my other half_

Sookie stilled with the revelation of the mystery guest residing in her mind. "Sookie what's wrong?" Eric asked, his hold tightened upon feeling Sookie's ridged posture.

Turning in his embrace to face her Viking, she whispered, "I don't think I'm alone _up here_." Tapping her temple.

Eric's brow furrowed. "There is someone pushing me to feed Godric, she says that _she_ is his other half."

"And you believe her?" Eric questioned.

_Huh, didn't even feel concerned that I am talking to other personalities in my head. Aren't I a lucky girl._

_Yes, you are. Grandfather is pleased._

_Grandfather?_

_Yes, I will explain more soon. I promise on the light. But first, feed Godric._

_The light?_

_Indeed, with luck I will be able to show myself. Right now however, with the portal blocked I can only gain temporary access to my mate through my kin's blood. You._

_Portal? What portal?_

"I do. There is more here than meets the eye. Eric, let's go find Godric." Sookie grabs his hands and pulls Eric toward the stairs. Eric picks Sookie up bridal style and kisses her hard on the lips.

"Allow me." Eric almost sing songs.

"Just like that?" Sookie gasps.

"Just like that, my lover. I can feel you. I would know if either of _you_ meant _us_ ill will." Eric ascended the stairs but before he reached the door, he purred into Sookie's ear, "Trust me."

"Sookie grinned like a loon, "I do, Eric." She rested her head on his hard peck as he strolled to Godric's quarters.

**V''V**

_Later that night…_

Amelia arrived via taxi to Sophie-Ann's palace, escorted to the throne room by two brooding hulks that everyone fearfully called "The Bert's". She knew these two terrifying Saxon warriors were also Sophie-Ann's children. But the thought of being alone with them was straight up scary.

Amelia shivered, "…_all these vampires are bat shit crazy_…" she thought. "…_At least when Sophie-Ann turns me, I don't need to be afraid of them. She will protect me…" _A smug grim formed on Amelia's lips.

The throne room's doors surge open with a whoosh sounds, and there stood Satin himself in a very fine navy blue suit.

Andre.

His blond hair shined like a halo around his head and his blue eyes were shrewd as he loomed in the doorway.

…_If I wasn't so into women, he could do in a pinch…_

Amelia laughed to herself.

"What the fuck is this?" Andre greeted coolly, clearly not pleased to see her.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Get out of my way, asshole. I need to see Sophie-Ann, like yesterday."

"Oh, I'm sure we all will want to hear this. If you are here, looking like _shit _then that means you have failed." Andre beamed, "Which also means, say good-bye to becoming my sibling. Pity, I would have enjoyed torching your vampire body."

Amelia passed him with a scowl, "Fuck off, Andre." And entered the throne room leaving a chuckling second in command behind her. She faintly heard The Bert's say in broken English, "We guard door."

The towering height of the spacious room reminded her of the state capitol building. Three story walls and windows speckled throughout the space in a colonial design of bright white trim and columns. Only revealing the starless black sky and dark green gardens from outside.

Gold and white marbled floors shined with lemon scented polish and strategic seating areas were placed off to the sides of the room to give a cozy effect. The decorator that the queen kept busy had remarkable taste in the extravagant.

"Have you returned with the Gaul's head?" Sophie-Ann asked from her blood red throne. She looked ravishing in her Marilyn Monroe white, V-neck silk dress that screamed, _fuckable_.

Pounds of diamonds encircled her neck, were she human Amelia was not sure she could handle the weight. Gleaming pearls sat daintily over white silk gloved wrists as her finder curled over the thrones golden arms. Her legs were crossed languidly, Amelia followed the pale skin of the queen's anterior down to her tiny ankle where her foot was encased in crystal Cinderella shoes.

Amelia licked her lips and swallowed at the regal, erotic site that was her queen.

…_how I'd like to run my tongue up…_

"Sadly no, my queen. We have a problem. Stan is dead. Godric was able to get out my Hex with the help of Eric and the telepath." Amelia finished, unafraid of Sophie-Ann's reaction. Surly she would understand the dilemma and the two would hatch another plan.

"What!" Sophie-Ann thundered. "I send you to help that ludicrous cowboy and his proposal to rule Texas. Now you are telling me that it's completely fucked? I should have you head!"

Before she registers the movement, Amelia is being held by her neck a foot off of the ground by Andre. "Oh, allow me, my queen." Andre's voice is dipped in honey as he makes the request. "This one was never worthy of your immortal gift."

Sophie-Ann stands with elegance, her white dress billows around her thighs as she glides down the red velvet carpet of her dais.

"This true, my little failed pet. You are not worthy. That is a pity." Sophie stands in front of the secured witch, tracing her finger down her neck to her cleavage, she purrs.

"I had such I plans for you, alas. Nothing _ever_ goes the way I wish." She shakes her head in petulantly.

Amelia begs. "P-please, Sophie, I can try again-."

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Andre and Sophie-Ann look confused at one another, before their eyes widen in alarm. Amelia's abdomen bursts open wielding deadly silver bullets that fly out in all directions. Hitting both vampires multiple times throughout the neck and chest.

Two blood explosions splash and slosh onto the sophisticated flooring. Amelia, now split in two halves, follows the bloody decent of Sophie-Ann and Andre to the marble surface below. Into a pile of gore that bubbles and gurgles with the added weight. Amelia is fading fast, not quite dead.

"What…the…fuck?" The witch pants out her last words.

The Berts burst into the throne room with their heavy swords unsheathed, ready to fight to the death. At vampire speed they arrive at their now truly dead maker and brother's remains.

"No, no, no!" They shout in devastation.

Falling to their thick knees, they cry out their revenge to the heavens. Fists clenched around the sinews and blood that linger in the echoing room of their pain.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

The C-four detonation shakes the historic palace off its foundation before crumbling into a heap of fire and ash.

Taking all who remained inside to the same demise.

**V''V**

"_It is done."_

"Excellent Isabel, cover your tracks and get back to the nest tonight." Godric smirked with pride in his second in command's covert abilities. It seemed that Amelia never suspected she was a Trojan horse.

"_I've already cleared the scene, there were vampires present but none sensed me. Sophie-Ann was foolish to allow so many unsheltered views into her hall. I could see every move she made. Not much of a warrior, just a spoiled brat."_

"Yes, she was weak. I am surprised she lasted as long as she did. Safe journey." Godric pressed END on the touch screen of his phone and tossed it on his desk.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries and True Blood. Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO do. Oh, how I wish I did own them. There would be some changes. Kinda of like this. Enjoy!_**

Sitting in his leather club chair, Godric contemplated his next move. Aware that Eric would soon seek him out to press the feeding issue with his Sookie.

It had been a very long time since he had last feed. His will to go on diminished for some time now. Godric was not ready to end his existence however, if life events persisted as of late.

He would soon meet the sun.

The sight of his beautiful child made him second guess his state of mind. After two thousand years, there must be more than being King of a successful state. More than having an exceptional progeny. More than being one of the oldest, most power vampires in the United States. Perhaps the world.

Instead Godric felt empty, numb to the world and what he used to believe was a never-ending adventure of feeding, fucking and fighting.

In truth, he longed for the feelings Sookie had stirred in Eric. His Viking had been awaken, after centuries of survival. It was awe-inspiring. Sookie's scent was very attractive due to her Fae heritage.

The Fae, their involvement heightened unforeseen danger. A precarious endeavor indeed when he thought back to the war between the species.

Godric was set in his ways, he would not feed from Sookie.

Which sadly meant that there was nothing to be done about his current state of melancholy. Godric would take steps to secure Eric and Pam's future. His line would go on.

Eric entered Godric's office without a knock. Holding his precious fairy bridal style against his chest. He placed a lingering kiss to Sookie's forehead before lowering her dainty feet upon the carpeted floor. Godric was transfixed on the couple before him. To see his magnificent child so sweet and loving brought back memories of their own tender times together.

Those moments they had shared had not been in his recent musings in some time. Only the horrible deeds Godric committed. His regrets and viciousness were at the forefront of his mind. Permanently etched on the faces of those he killed for all time.

He was not right.

Vampires were not right.

They lacked evolution.

"Godric." Sookie interrupted his spiraling thoughts with her sweet Southern drawl that made a slight shiver go up his spine. Curious that any creature would demand his attention without fearing their end, he turned to gaze upon the young telepath.

She was beautiful, to be sure. Golden hair the same shade as his child's. Sparkling cornflower blue eyes that would rival the loveliest of summer days from his human days. Her supple hips that curved inward to a lean waist and a then out with the swells of her breasts. Making the material of her dress strain deliciously.

Godric could hear her heartbeat, see the blood run tantalizingly through the veins of her neck. Yet, something was off. She was more than what stood before him. Much more. He could have sworn to the old gods that a second creature was watching him through her eyes.

Godric's fangs descend in want. Want of whatever else Sookie was holding behind her back.

_This is wrong, she is not mine. I am not right._

Shaking his head to clear his vampire need, Godric stood from his executive chair and turned his back them both. Looking out the spacious floor to ceiling windows to the garden below, the moon was full, perched high in the sky. Illuminating the grounds with a low flooding light that pierced through every dense bush and tree. Night blooming roses, weeping Willows swayed in the cool breeze. A winding stream flowed through the estate, sending sounds of rushing water echoing around the property.

Many nights he stood on the outdoor patio looking over the wilderness and ignoring the call to join. There were mysteries that called to him, _go and explore._

If only he had a mate, like Eric. It might send him into a fury of rediscovery with her by his side, but he knew there was none for him. Over two thousand years had proven this fact time and again. Eric, his beloved child was his one-time calling to his blood to act. No woman ever made his blood sing. Until Sookie, but not Sookie.

Aggravated that he could not decipher the meaning of his child's human, he chuffed and closed his eyes. This jealousy was unbecoming and a great injustice to Eric. Godric knew he did not want Sookie for his mate, but there was a light about her that called to him.

Fuck.

"I will feed from you, child. You belong to Eric. It is not right." Godric spoke to the glass. He could see Eric's hopeful expression reflected in the window. His child held too much faith in him.

"We both choose this." Sookie spoke again. "We want to help you Godric. We know you will not feed from a donor and I can help you, make you whole. It's hard to see right now but please believe this is what we need to do."

Godric frowned, still not turning from his outdoor view. "It is too late. I am not right." Lost in his resigned thoughts, he missed Sookie's movements until she brushed his hand with her fingertips.

The shock of her essence hit him full force, whirling around he caught her by the waist and pressed her against him. He felt off kilter, as if his previous statement was said by another. Godric inhaled Sookie's scent, now closer than ever. Yet, not close enough. He hugged her to him, afraid she might leave his grasp. Fae were known to disappear in thin air. His fingers threaded through the nape of her neck into her soft hair, walking her backwards against his desk.

Godric had caught her, and there was nothing she or Eric could do to stop him. She smelled sweet and of Eric, there was unquestionably something more to her. Something _other_ that had kept alluding his senses. It was frustrating to be so close to the truth and have it slide away at every possible moment of discovery. Whatever the _other_ was, it was all his.

Sookie was caught between Godric and his wooden desk. Both vampire's fangs were bared. Both predators were aware that Sookie was trapped. Try as Eric might not to hate this moment, he was furious, anxious and thrilled. His maker needed to feed, Sookie was right to offer but he was fucking pissed. He growled when he saw Godric smell her again.

"You are right Godric, just confused." Sookie soothed, keeping her arms at her side. She didn't want to send Eric into a tizzy trying to smooth Godric's shoulder. "And we are gonna prove it." Sookie moved her hair off of her neck and tilted away ever so carefully. Giving the old vampire all the access he needed.

Sookie kept her eyes focused on Eric. Giving him a smile to reassure him that she was still on board with this cockamamie plan. She was praying that they all could get through this with little problems.

"Drink from me, you need this." Godric opened his mouth to argue with her. "You know I'm right." Sookie coached, "Its hard being told your wrong, especially at your age." She grinned then. "I bet everything I own that I am right. That Eric is right, that the answer is for you to feed from me." The smugness of her voice was soft and her beating heart was strong, steady. She was fearless, willing to offer herself to an ancient.

Godric was dumbfounded for a moment, he looked past her to Eric. He needed his child's permission first and foremost, his reassurance that their relationship would not change because he feed from his Sookie.

Eric's fangs had descended, he was hunched on the other side of the desk. His large hands gripping the wood, testing its strength. Eric was heaving out strangled breaths and deep growls, all but daring Godric to do anything further with his Sookie. His blonde brows were drawn tight and tense over his brilliant turquoise eyes. Godric could sense through their bond that he was trying not to interfere with Sookie's words.

"My son?" Godric questioned. Then waited.

After another extended moment Eric nodded. Taking what Godric assumed was a cleansing breath she finally spoke.

"Please, Master. Feed." Eric's voice cracked from the weight of his emotions and Godric softened. He could not deny his child. Especially when Eric humbled himself in such a manor. It was not something he had done more than twice in his entire being with Godric and he knew what it cost him, especially now.

Godric nodded in return. Sending love and gratitude for the trust his Child had for him through their bond. He would not betray that trust. Eric shivered as he felt the emotions Godric sent him. Looking back to Sookie, Godric leaned his nose into her neck once more. Smelling the Fae essence he again trembled in delight, in anticipation.

A soft kiss on her sun bathed skin. A long slow lick to prep her and then Godric sank his fangs into the column of her beautiful neck. The only sound in the room was a gasp from the telepath. She sighed in what he hoped was contentment as he drank. The last thing Godric wanted was to hurt her.

Tints of golden light, shades of blue and purple lit up over Godric's closed lids. Flowing heavy, covering every surface he had. Her blood was divine. Seeping into his tissue, his bones, and his mind. The light pulsed and surged, gaining persistent strength as his plundered his body. Human blood never had done this to him.

Ever.

It was home, it was warmth. Safety. Godric was free falling and yet cradled into a place he now knew he was always meant to be. Meant to find.

Godric opened his eyes as he felt Sookie disengage his fangs and slowly slid down his body, kissing and nibbling his skin as her lips roamed across his pectoral. He was naked and undeniably hard. How did that happen?

"I need you, my King." Sookie's voice was deep, huskier than he remembered from a moment ago. The sweet Southern Belle's tone replaced by something gnawingly sensual. Godric looked down just has Sookie nipped his chiseled abdomen.

Sookie's eyes closed as she blew warm breath across his belly. This was definitely not part of the plan. Where was Eric? He most assuredly would object to his Sookie doing this. He looked up from Sookie to the other side of what should have been his office desk, only to see that Eric was gone.

In fact they were no longer in his office, they were outside, in his garden. It was surreal. The soft grass beneath his feet, the night air on his lips and yet not. Something was irregular. This was not Sookie.

"Princess, how did we get-." Godric gazed down once more to slow Sookie's movement's toward his cock. Only Sookie was no longer with him. A beautiful woman popped up from almost a kneeling position in front of him with a laugh to rival St. Peter's square.

The highlighted blonde telepath was replaced by a multicolored haired woman. Her thick straight hair was the color of strawberry and caramel. Godric's favorite food when he was human happened to be strawberries and he found himself with an almost unbearable craving.

She was resplendent. Her eyes opened revealing soft lilac orbs. Intense with a thousand lives lived behind them, this is who was watching him through Sookie's aura. The breath taking creature smiled, revealing white teeth and dainty fangs that were sexy as fuck.

The woman's hair fell to her hips. Her hourglass form was beyond compare. A slender neck and strong shoulders held large breasts tipped in pink. Her flat belly flared out to hips he could see himself marking while he rode her at vampire speed.

No mistake, Godric was ready to worship her until she could take no more. But she would, and love, Every. Single. Moment. Her thighs were muscled and firm, easing down to her feet that had were balanced with bright purple toe polish. Perfect. And Mine. Her scent wafted into his nose on the wind.

Fae.

How had he not attacked her yet? Or at least began the process of ravaging her properly, or savagely.

"My apologies, my King," She bowed. "I wanted our first meeting to be in a place you felt connected too. You dream of losing yourself in this forest every night. Only this time." The naked beauty leaned into his. "I am with you."

She blushed and stepped back. "I could not help myself." She briefly looked towards his cock and nodded. "Forgive me. Your body temps me like no other."

Godric caught her, holding her close. She was not escaping, not when he had just found her.

"Forgiven, Princess. Please explain to me how you were Sookie, then you were yourself." This was important.

A subtle golden glow was emanating from her body.

"I am Princess Claudia of the Sky Fae Clan. When you feed from my cousin. I was finally able to flow through her and into your essence uninhibited. It was everything I hoped it would be." She closed her eyes and breathed out, snuggling into Godric's chest.

"We are kin, Sookie and I. The Fae can use each other as temporary portals if need be. And this need was life and death. Your death. I have been trying to reach your side for so long but I lacked a way, my King." Her eyes were full of sorrow and regret.

"My kin needed my help and I foresaw that her path would cross yours. So I prepared for my journey. To you." The Princess's eye glazed over with unshed tears and reached for Godric's face.

"You have lived in misery, my King. But no more. I am almost here, and when I arrive we shall overcome together." She kissed Godric's lips for a moment and then her glow encompassed them both when he deepened the kiss.

Godric was unclear how much time passed, he was enjoying this beautiful creature's closeness. Rubbing his hands up and down her curves and smelling her vanilla laced hair.

His Claudia. His fairy.

He would never be alone. How? She was almost here? What did that mean? So many unanswered questions. Yet he felt comforted and allowed himself to embrace it fully.

"My Princess, you are here with me now, but I know something is off about this place." He tilted his head toward the surrounding wilderness that looked like his property. "What do you mean by almost here? I can feel you, smell you. In a few minutes I am liable to take you in this very clearing."

"Nothing gets past you, my King." Claudia winked and squirmed against Godric in excitement. "Now that you have drank Sookie's blood, I have gained a foothold into his realm-." Her head snapped in alarm to the right, fear etched her ethereal features. Godric looked as well, franticly trying to sense any unseen danger with his vampire gifts. But none appeared, the woods were alive with normal night sounds. No danger.

Claudia looked back to Godric, her hands circling his neck tightly.

"I must go! I am out of time. Oh gods, listen and follow what I say. Look for me near Sookie's woods in three days' time. There is a portal. If I am not able to escape-. Ahhhh!" She screamed out in pain. Her knees buckling to the Earth. Godric held her close, following her body to the ground and trying to think of a way to protect her.

"Claudia! What is happening? Who hurts you? Princess, please tell me!" He held her tighter against him, desperate to keep her as long as possible. He could feel her physical form start to disappear. "No!"

What was once a solid warm body of his love, his Princess began to dissipate. It remotely reminded him of trying to hold onto a cloud when he was a new vampire honing his flying skills.

"No!" Godric roared in anguish. "I will find you, I will!" Tears trailed down Claudia's cheeks. Her lovely lilac eyes held tight to his, her voice echoed in the woods as she slowly faded from his eyes.

"…Godric…soon…we will meet again…promise…" Princess Claudia was gone.

Godric let out a thunderous scream that shook the trees and made the Earth tremble. He closed his eyes in pain to concentrate. "Claudia! I am coming for you! I swear on my blood!" Even her delectable scent has disappeared taking Godric's soul with it.

Through the bond, Godric felt Eric's fear spike.

Godric re-opened his eyes to find himself back in his office. Sookie was unconscious in Eric's arms as he held her protectively to him. Godric looked around for the danger to his child and Sookie. Until he realized Eric was fearful of him.

"Eric?"

"What happened Godric?" You would not stop drinking from Sookie, then she fell. You have been in a trance ever since." Eric looked to Sookie, removing a strand of hair from her unmoving face. "Why will she not wake? Her heartbeat is stable since I gave her my blood." Confusion and regret surged through the bond. Godric knew Eric was re thinking his responsibility to Sookie's condition.

"I am sorry, my son."

"You screamed. You called out for Claudia. Did she do this? Did she poison my Sookie?" Eric's eye flashed in rage, his fangs snapped down.

Godric knew that Eric was beyond his stress point, he was babbling. Something the Viking never did. "If this Claudia has hurt my Sookie, I will rip her apart." Eric vowed.

Godric snarled. "As your maker I command you not to lay a hand on Claudia. She is _mine!"_

Eric, still on his haunches with Sookie in tow, leaned further away from Godric, shielding his precious cargo from his infuriated maker. Eyes wide, Eric asked. "Who is she? Godric, please. Who is this woman that has ensnared you?"

Godric centered himself, took an unnecessary breath and relayed everything that had happened since he had drank from Sookie. Eric eased his frame slightly, no longer concerned his maker would kill his almost bonded. Or himself.

"What shall we do now?" Eric asked as he looked over his beloved Sookie.

"We leave for Bon Temps, I will be there when my Princess arrives. And if there is danger following her, we shall eliminate it. But first, let us call Ludwig about Sookie's condition."

Eric nodded.

Godric rose from his position on the floor. Padded over to the desk, he grabbed his cell phone and requested the good Doctor's presence immediately. Ending the call he looked at the grain in the wood when a flash caught his eyes. Around his neck was an old symbol secured with a piece of leather.

Claudia must have fastened the gift to him before she disappeared. His chest was tight with fear that he would never see his Princess again, but he knew he must stay strong. Godric had plans to intact. No emo whining for him when his woman needed him most.

_Pop!_

"What in the world are you doing with a Celtic Love Knot Vampire?" Ludwig asked as she waddled past Godric and toward her patient.

"And why is it that this little girl is always getting hurt around you, Viking. Is this how a bonded is supposed to act?" Ludwig scolded.

Eric hissed in warning.

"Fine, fine. Just be careful, you are older and supposedly wiser. Help this young one out so she can survive another millennia with you."

Eric's features washed away the vicious predator to reveal his hope.

"That long. How do you know?"

"I believe it depends on what you two dingbats do next."

**(A/N) So, no Eric/Sookie/Godric in this story. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. Godric has his own fairy to catch. I wonder if he will see the Princess again. ;) I apologize again for keeping you all waiting but I wanted to make sure I did this tale right. Did I? **


	9. Chapter 9

**V''V**

**_(A/N) Miss me? Miss the story? I wanted perfection and I think I got it. Keep in mind that this story is not BETA approved. All mistakes are mine and I own no copyrights to the True Blood or the Vampire Mysteries/Sookie Stackhouse Novels._**

**V''V**

"Sookie, wake child."

A soothing male voice calls Sookie back from the darkness. Sookie's eyelids blink open to find an ethereal light all around her. Gasping, she sits up quickly to take her in surroundings. A four poster bed sits elegantly in a green grassy meadow. White silk is draped over the beautifully carved wood and sways in the slight warmed breeze.

"Where am I?" Sookie mutters to herself. One moment Eric is screaming her name. Attempting to break Godric's viper like bite to her throat and now…well now she's in a Barbara Walters filtered dream land.

"I do not know who Barbara Walters is." Sookie turned to the left abruptly to find a man in his late fifties with long silver blond hair and dazzling blue eyes watching her. A handsome indulgent smile spreads across his face as he observes Sookie.

"Who are you?" Sookie demands, alarmed she shrinks back from the man. Using the bed she had taken a few steps from as an obstacle to the intruder.

_Wherever he has taken me, I have to escape. Eric must be freaking the fuck out!_

"No doubt the Viking would be greatly upset at your disappearance. In another life, I have seen such repercussions of your absence in his existence and it was most _entertaining_." The older man chuckled. His soft looking hair wafting over his ears to reveal graceful points on the upper ridge.

_Fairy_

"You can hear my thoughts?" Sookie questioned.

_"__Why yes, and once you are trained in all things Fae, you shall be able to find and connect to my thoughts, great-granddaughter. As well as any other being you wish to hear."_

Sookie massaged her temple in confusion.

"Great granddaughter? Who are you? Do you know Claudia?"

"Of course, my apologies Sookie. Yes, you are my part of my family. My name is Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky Fae, your great grand-father. And yes, Claudia is also our kin, my grand-daughter, your cousin." Niall stepped closer to the bed and snapped his fingers, transforming the white bedding and wood beams to a refined, tufted white sofa.

Her fairy great grandfather was dressed in a light three piece gray suit, with a white cane. Sookie doubted very much that he needed staff for walking. She didn't know why but she was sure it was an illusion to disarm those around him.

"A very astute conclusion, dear Sookie. Please have a seat. We do not have much time." Niall waved a hand to the now sofa.

"Alrighy."

_Might as well since I'm in fairy fucking Wonderland._

If Niall heard her last thought he ignored it and got right to his point once Sookie took her seat. Turned to face her, the fairy smiled and said. "I wish we had meant sooner, for I have much to teach you about your heritage. You are part fairy Sookie, the magic connection linked from your grandfather, my son. To your father and now to you. I do not have time to go into the family line. Maybe at another time and place we can reminisce."

Niall frowned but continued. "You have started a bond with The Northman, a vampire. Usually I would not condone such an action of my kin, however." He cleared his throat. "His magic as allowed yours to come forth from the trappings of your human upbringing. Therefore I shall seek no retribution on his claim to you. But you must complete your bond. Soon."

Sookie's head was whirling with Niall's words. _Her family? He was her family? What a bomb to drop and move on from. Yeah, Godric and Eric suspected she was part Fae but to have confirmation. What a mind fuck! Eric has magic to help with my…powers?_

"Okay, let's say I believe you about the family thing. I mean you _do_ look a lot like daddy and Jason." In fact so much so, Sookie was almost speechless. She knew she had to get as many answers from him before she was back to wherever Eric was now. "When you say magic, do you mean Eric's blood?" Niall nodded in affirmation.

"But I've had Bill's blood too? First, I mean. Why wouldn't my _powers_ grow back then?"

Niall growled, showcasing his perfectly square white teeth. "That Compton is a menace, he was never to have gotten near you. If I had listened sooner. I would have stopped his interference into your life. I owe you a debt child. He took your maidenhood and loyalty under false circumstances. He will wish he were finally dead once I find him!"

Pressed into the farthest arm of the sofa from Niall, Sookie sat wide-eyed. This stranger/extended/lost and found family member was deeply upset over her betrayal by Bill. His continence was terrifying and Sookie had no doubts that Niall meant every word. Lucky for Bill he was still in Eric's prison basement. Although he might not see it that way.

The Prince twirled his cane in his hand and looked away from Sookie as if to collect himself from his last statement. "Dear Sookie, your powers will grow with each exchange with the Northman. You will be able to read minds of all around you and be able to defend yourself. It will be overwhelming, therefore I will provide a tutor."

"Claudia?" Sookie's voice squeaked. Coughing to clear it, she asked. "But Claudia was only in my mind. Wasn't she?"

_"__Sookie"_

Her head switched focus and followed the sound of her name on the wind. Eric. He was calling her and she couldn't wait to go.

"She will be available for you _after_ she is cared for. But you _must_ finish the bond. Danger awaits you without strengthening your gifts." Niall spoke softly, his voice and appearance were starting to fade in the surreal green meadow against the now fading white couch.

"Niall, wait! When will I see you again? I have so many questions!" Sookie tried to stay focused on the Prince as he faded further into the darkness that had suddenly come over them. "Don't leave!" Sookie called out.

"In time." Niall's voice echoed in the dusky gloom before the blackness engulfed Sookie once more.

_...another realm…_

At least she was able to be with her Godric for one glorious moment, before she would cross into the Summerlands. Claudia carried more sorrow now, having made a promise to her King that she would never be able to keep. Never would she be well enough to travel to the portal and meet her Godric in the flesh. Her king would never be able to enter this side of the portal to save her.

And there was nothing she could do to change her present circumstances. Creation knows, she tried.

Strapped to a large lemon tree in the center of the village square for the last two weeks. Her message of three days' time in Godric's realm would be up in only an hour. He would be waiting for her. She knew it. And he would be destined to wait and wonder evermore.

The bark was not fatal but being surrounded by the poisonous fruit was causing her magic to wane. All Claudia could do was sag uncomfortably against the filament rope and rest her back against a tree that kept her imprisoned.

_Forgive me, Godric._

If only she had been able to give her vampire _her_ blood, he might have been able to hear her last words telepathically.

Oh, how she longed to feed him. Perhaps even exchange blood in a lover's embrace. She was sure Godric would be able to hold himself in check when he tasted her Fae blood. She was mostly Fae, only a small part human. Which she supposed is how she ended up here in the camp of the renegade Water Fae.

Claudia was out riding in the outlands of her Grandfather's Kingdom without a guard…again. Honestly, she never truly believed they would have caught her. Claudia was careful, aware of her surroundings and not a bad fighter. She had honed her defenses and offences early in life.

Preston had warned her emphatically that she was to mind her King and kin. To do exactly what they advised so that she may continue to stay safe. Preston was a fine male, but her heart was never bound to his.

Then the vision of Godric and herself making love by a spring in a wood was made known to her. And she knew. It was magic. It mattered not to her that they were of different species, sworn enemies. Her vision confirmed in her heart that she and Godric were meant to be.

Having informed Preston of her intent to travel to her kin on the other side and find her soulmate, he laughed. "A vampire can not love and you are mine." Preston had spoken, but not passionately, merely stating a mating fact. He did not love her in a soul match way, and surly, informing him of her claim for another would weaken his resolve to marry her? But no, he was a fairy male bound by ritual. Their mating was set for the Springtime celebration in a few months' time and he was determined to see it through.

"Wake up little mongrel." Neave's voice was razor sharp to match her teeth.

"Perhaps we have been too lenient. Do you require water?" Locklin asked.

This was a cruel, false kindness. Claudia shook her head. "N-no," Licking her lips to gain a stronger voice. "No, no more." She hated pleading, but she needed more time to heal from the last _kindness._

"Come now precious, you must regain your strength." Locklin voice was the poster boy of goodness. "Bring the barrel." He commanded.

A wooden trough on wheels was carted in front of Claudia for what seemed like the thousandth time. Then the pulley system that held her taught to the lemon tree assisted her limp body as it sank closer to the water.

The lemon water.

Her once luminous multi-colored head dunked into the liquid acid. Closing her eyelids, Claudia remembered not to breathe or open her mouth to allow scream to covey her agony. Her tongue would be coated with lemon water and without freedom from her current hell or healing magic, she was doomed.

Claudia was pulled from the poison to noises of laughter and taunting. The Water Fae despised the Sky Fae. The tribe felt that they had been slighted in the past and now sought to create a _pure race_ of Fairy. That was laughable, there were impurities on all sides of the Fae. In fact, the impurities kept their birthing rates high. At one time, Claudia would be deemed unworthy to mate, even with her partial Royal blood.

Her crossed lineage now was looked upon as attractive. Having given her and her mate the upper hand to conceive and carry many young Fae to term. Goody for her.

The lemon water had eaten more of the partially healed flesh of her face and neck. Her restorative powers had slowed down significantly since being strapped to the citrus tree. If only she was strong enough to loosen her bonds, she would rein terror upon the Water Fae worthy of Hades himself.

"Enough! Leave the prisoner, the Sky army approaches!" Brendon bellowed over the horde that had circle to witness her continued humiliation. Her Grandfather's forces had been gaining footholds across the Water Fae lands. She knew their days were numbered. Claudia knew that her days were as well.

"Don't forget about us _precious_. We shall return after killing your bitch ass Grandfather to give you _food_." Neave taunted.

"Fuck you." Claudia whispered hoarsely. Looking that cunt right in the eye. They would never break her, she would die before they did.

Locklin, held back Neave as she tried to lunge toward Claudia. It was all in show. The twins had no desire to get close to the lemon tree, hence all the fancy ropes and pulleys. Pain and misery were bestowed on her from a safe distance. This must have taken some of the sting from their usual games away, at least that is what she had come to understand about their ways.

"We shall return dear sister, then have your fun." Locklin soothed the small female.

Following the remaining mob, the twins grabbed weapons and armed themselves as they made their way out of village. For a few hours at least, Claudia could focus her light to heal herself as much as she could. The good news, if there was such a thing was that not one living soul would be around her while she called upon her powers through meditation. The Water Fae numbers were so few, that they needed to send every male, female and young Fae of sword holding age to fight.

_Fools._

Time passed slowly, despair enveloped Claudia thinking about Godric never knowing why she did not keep her vow. A Fae's promise was everything when given. To break that circle was dangerous. Bad magic would follow her now. Maybe it already was?

A rustle near the edge of the tree grabbed her attention. Were they back already? _Shit!_

"Princess, do not make a sound. Niall sent me. I am here to help." A deep male voice said low, close to what had been the left side of her ear.

Claudia whimpered low in her throat, this was another trick by the twins.

"Just kill me." She implored them. No hope of seeing her soulmate, her vampire King, her Godric. The pain was excruciating. As depressed as the weight of her torcher made her feel, she welcomed death. There was no escape anymore. Nothing and no one would save her now.

"Shh, Princess. The guard will hear your cries." Oh god, she braced herself against the burns she was sure were coming.

The rope holding her to the tree loosened and the male caught her in his thick arms. Claudia was weakened beyond all recognition. Before she could register the male's next moves, her savor was untangling her from the ropes. Freed at last, she was lifted gently into his arms as he sprinted away from the lemon tree.

The distance kept growing and Claudia could feel her strength begin to return. She was a long way from whole but the relief from the continuous lemon was incredible.

They were deep in the woods adjacent to the village in no time. Her savor was quick regardless of his great size. Looking up to face the male for the first time, her eyes widened in surprise.

"D-Desmond." Claudia was in awe.

"Yes, Princess. I have come to take you to your kin." Desmond smiled but kept his eyes alert of any threat. The Demon was a close friend of her Grandfather, the Prince. Someone she had known all her long life, he never ever got involved in Fae politics past an informal legal debate with Niall. Desmond flashed a mouthful of beautifully sharpened teeth at her. The Demon was in full force tonight.

His professional attire set aside for a black outfit that blended perfectly with the environment.

"I must get to the portal. Please." She spoke up as he ran through the wooded area. Carrying her as if she weighed no more than a crust of bread.

"Indeed. That is the exact location we are headed. I have been told that a certain vampire will keep you safe while you regain your strength." Desmond winked down to her as he continued to climb the terrain.

"You approve?" Claudia didn't expect her Grandfather to share her request with the Demon, oh! But how happy she was to being on her way to Godric. Sookie and Eric would be amazing to finally meet and interact with as well. But Godric is who she wanted.

"I do, I am pleased that your cousin came around much sooner to the Viking's charms before I or my nieces needed to intervene. Perhaps with your presence, she will learn more of the ways of the Fae." Desmond spoke softly as he continued on his way.

The Demon shot Claudia a look that she understood was an order directly from Niall. "I understand. Tell the Prince, he has my love and devotion, forevermore." Claudia respected her Grandfather, she was proper with the Royal procedures everywhere but in his presence she was playful and rowdy. And he loved her for that. Of course she would happily train her little cousin, it was as it should be.

"Hold tight. Many guards ahead. I know a shortcut."

Oh, fuck her. This was going to hurt.

Desmond disappeared in his Demon-style flourish of white smoke that confused any tracker on what or who they were following.

A jarring re-entry later, Claudia clasped her hands to her head. Teleportation with Demon magic was never jolting to her but Claudia done so in a weakened state, left her shaken.

"We are at the Portal. This journey should be easier on you Princess." Desmond let hope bleed through his voice. Claudia braced herself for the passage, more thrilled to see her King than any dread of the gateway. She had survived so much, she would hang on a bit longer.

The Portal, a circle of colorful water-like liquid circled and pulsed with energy before the pair. The Demon lawyer stepped in bringing the severely injured Princess to what he was sure to be one extremely pissed off ancient vampire.

**V''V**

"She said three fucking days. Claudia would not lie about this!" Godric seethed.

"Master, I understand that you _believe_ what she said. However, dawn draws near, we must head back to Sookie or at the very least go to ground for the day." Eric spoke in a calm, measured voice that did nothing more than piss Godric off further. Sending his anxiety and frustration into hyper drive.

Eric was not to be blamed, but oh, how Godric longed to fight someone or something this very moment. The fear that the Princess was a manifestation of his already clouded mind scared the shit out of the ancient vampire. Truly doomed, since he almost drained his child's beloved and then dragged a still unconscious Sookie, anxious and worried Eric to a previously unknown fairy portal in Louisiana. Where the two ancient vampires had spent every moment that evening since the sun fell below the horizon.

No, she was real. He simply could not entertain any other notion.

"Fuck!" Godric yelled into the night. Something had happened to _his_ Princess and he was completely powerless to stop it. Had Sookie regained consciousness he might have suggested sending Sookie through the fairy portal to ascertain the situation with Claudia, after all the two females shared a link.

Watching Eric pace and then stop to face Sookie's location every few minutes was putting them both on further edge. The telepath was not more than two hundred feet away and closely monitored by Pam and Lafayette. Godric had regretted asking for Eric's assistance when Sookie was not herself, but who knew what would come through the unseen site. Godric would not play the odds if Claudia had a pursuer not far behind her.

Another pacing at vampire speed and a longing, frustrated look in her direction from Eric. Ludwig mentioned in her one of a kind bedside behavior, that Sookie was overwhelmed with the connection that her kin had forged through her blood. The good Doctor barked that she would awaken when she was bloody ready and popped out of Godric's Texas estate.

Focusing back to where he could sense the magical disturbance, Godric prepared himself for a future with Claudia. He planned to take her to Eric's secure safe house that they would be leaving for shortly. Eric was right, dawn would be upon them soon and they still needed to collect Sookie and head to the outskirts of Shreveport.

The property was secluded, well over seven thousand square feet. Godric, Claudia, Eric, Sookie, Pam and Lafayette could choose to be together in a larger nest or separate off for some much needed alone time.

"When Claudia is safe, I will devote my time to Sookie." Eric spoke in a low commanding tone.

Godric nodded when his Viking progeny's ice blue, determined stare bore into his.

Eric was deep in his plans to consummate the second bonding with Sookie. Godric knew he was responsible for delaying his son's tactics. That sounded colder than Godric knew of Eric. Since Sookie had awaken his heart, he was a calmer, happier vampire. Even after more than a thousand years, a telepath introduced Eric to a whole new and exciting way of life. Eric was clambering to make their relationship forever tied and bound.

"Call the were, my son. Inform him that his shift will start soon. Were you able to secure another were to guard Sookie?" Godric inquired.

Eric nodded. "Alcide will be here in forty minutes, if he is not needed here because Claudia has shown then he will proceed to the safe house for Sookie's additional protection."

Taking out his phone, Eric scrolled through to see any missed calls or texts from Sookie, Pam or Lafayette. Just in case, he did not feel Sookie awaken through their bond.

A crackle and then a pop sounded from behind the vampires.

Godric turned to see a spectacular rainbow whirlpool spinning and twirling vertically in the woods. Two beings emerged from the multi-colored liquid with wetting down the passengers. Once they were cleared of the portal, the fucking thing dissipated. Leaving only the slight magical ozone smell in the early morning air.

A barley conscience Claudia was being carried by the demon lawyer, Desmond Cataliades. Godric and Eric's fangs snapped down as they growled at the demon.

"What have you done to her?" Godric snarled, running the short distance at vampire speed to reach his Princess.

The demon's eyebrow raised incredulously as he stepped away from Godric's advance as flames welled in his iris. "I have saved the Princess from a horrible fate. As of now, I am more than happy to ignore the Prince's wishes and return with her through the Fae portal."

Godric stopped just short of touching Claudia, she was here. She was real. Desmond was a demon of his word, no doubt he would take away the only being Godric was dying to hold and protect with his very soul.

Ignoring the threat, Godric's voice softened as his eyes beheld the woman of his fantasy. "Claudia, darling. I am here."

Opening her eyes seemed to be a struggle for Claudia. Her lovely skin was paler than he remembered, covered in dirt and dried blood. Open wounds and deep lacerations were present over every inch of her. Some of her beautiful strawberry and caramel colored hair had been burned away, as if she her head was repeatedly splashed with acid. She also reeked of lemon, only a faint intoxicating smell that was uniquely her was watered down by the amount of lemon scent. Just as vampires could be severely injured by silver, fairies were highly allergic to citrus.

"Godric." Claudia whispered in a hoarse voice. Licking her lips before a small smile appeared on her lips. His name on her lips called him like a siren song across the dessert. Unable to hold back, he looked the demon in the eye willing him to argue his claim. Desmond nodded as he relinquished his precious cargo over to Godric.

"I shall care for her, no more harm will befall her." Godric spoke to Desmond. "Inform the Prince that she is _mine!_"

"The Prince is well aware of the claim. Shall I inform him that it is also your wish to be mated?" Desmond leveled a concerned stare.

"Yes." Godric was rubbing Claudia's neck lightly in an attempt to calm her.

Desmond's gaze softened as he looked upon the Princess once more. When his eyes met Godric's, they were filled with fire. "Others will follow vampire, be on guard."

He looked past Godric after the vampire acknowledged that statement to find Eric. Including Eric in his declaration, Desmond said, "All of you."

Eric nodded in reply, he would secure Sookie deep in his high tech safe home. She would awaken to find him wrapped around her as an additional barrier to any threats to his lover.

"The Prince demands for the safety of his beloved kin at all costs." The demon sniffed the air as the wind changed. His brows furrowed. "A Maenad? Have you sent your offering?" Desmond questioned the Viking.

Eric smirked, "Her preferred offering was to reclaim her long, lost lover. A shifter who owned a local bar, Sam Merlotte. They should be on their way by now." Eric chuckled at the memory of Lafayette relaying the story of how the Maryann Forrester the Maenad threw Sam over her shoulder and took off in the night.

Pam had laughed her ass off when she heard from another vampire that a dog and a pig were seen fucking in the woods near the Texas border. Explaining that tidbit to Sookie was going to be interesting, Eric mused. He missed her so much. It irked him badly that in such a short span of time, Sookie Stackhouse had become his entire world. He supposed that when one finds their better half, that their truly was no other way.

"Very well." Desmond said before he popped away leaving a light white smoke in his wake. An exceptional tracker could never follow a demon, you would need another demon to find one. Even then, Eric supposed that they had far more tricks than they would ever share in the light of day.

"We need to get safety before dawn, meet you at the safe house." Godric spoke to Eric without looking away from Claudia. A moment later, Godric flew away with his Princess.

Not wanting to be separated from his Sookie a minute more, Eric took off at vampire speed for Sookie's home. Pushing urgency to Pam through their bond, he let her know to be ready. They would be departing now and rushing back to his home. They still had forty five minutes before the sun rose. Plenty of time to get all four of them to Shreveport. Pam would have the duty of caring for her progeny, Lafayette could not fly, yet. But he was trying to Master the skill. He was sure he could break Pam's record and be flying within a year of his turning, unlike Pam's eighteen months.

Eric still got a thrill thinking of the time she fell head first into the pigpen one night after her failed attempt to keep afloat.

Landing on the soft, wet grass of Sookie's yard Eric looked around and sensed no other beings around her property. Lafayette and Pam cradling a still unconscious Sookie walked out the front door to meet Eric on the old wooden steps.

Eric's heart sank, seeing no change in his lover's condition. Taking his lover from his child, he kissed her forehead. Feeling a thousand times better now that she was in his arms.

"Let's go." He nodded to his child and his grand-child. Looking up into the night sky, Eric noticed the fringes of lighting color towards the east as he flew off with Sookie in his arms.

**V''V**


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N) Hello lovely readers. As a reminder I do have a WP that is updated faster than FanFiction in case you want to see all the yummy pics I have posted there or that others have created for me. Find me at .com. As always, I am a one woman show and not BETA approved. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 10**

**V''V**

Eric awoke from his day rest. Sookie's soft blonde hair tickled his nose as he strained to lean closer to her neck to inhale her rich, sweet scent.

Gods above, Sookie was honey on his lips. Eric couldn't get enough. His arms tightened around her supple curves, pulling Sookie over and settling her atop him. He wanted to be enveloped by her, suffocated with her enchanting aroma. Being her like this for a brief moment allowed Eric to fantasize that Sookie was merely dozing, not drifting in a fairy induced coma.

Even though he went into his rest nude and would happily prefer Sookie that way. Eric knew her roots were steeped in modesty. He had dressed her in a thin white camisole and lace panties. A little something Pam had picked up from a boutique.

Eric was appreciative of the little number Sookie wore but would rather gaze into his lover's cornflower blue eyes as they made love. As she laughed at his attempts to entertain her, as she drank from him.

Fuck!

Eric burrowed deeper into her not-so-secret spot behind her ear, where he could drive her mad with passion. He inhaled and quickly blew out the breath a few times, his eyes shut tight in wanting for her to wake. How would he go through another night without her.

"Mmmm, Eric." Sookie breathed in his ear.

Eric's eyes popped open in shock. She was back.

"Sookie?" Eric spoke the prayer, afraid that he was imagining her sweet voice. Had he finally gone crazy?

His telepath raised her head a few inches from his ear and looked down at Eric, a small smile played on her beautiful lips.

"Hi." Her voice was quiet, but full of love.

"Hi." Eric returned and then held tightly once more. "Oh, lover." His voice was deep as he struggled to cheek his emotions in check.

He failed.

"I have been out of my mind without you. Oh, Sookie. My Sookie." Eric kissed every part of her he could reach as he flipped her over. His second thought was to protect her from any who even considered to harm her. True, Eric and all that was his were tucked safely behind his fortress of a safe house.

But nothing was _ever_ safe enough. Depending on the prize and the persistence of the invader, there was always a way around any stronghold.

"How long have I been out?" Asked Sookie, interrupting Eric's planning mind with a caress of her palm over his face.

Eric closed her eyes as he laid a kiss on her open hand. "Four days."

Sookie's eyes bulged in surprise. "_Four_ d-days?" Sookie's fingers quickly spanned her neck where Godric had drank from her. Feeling no marks left behind, Eric realized she was having trouble catching up to the present. He was sure that was to be expected. If he had lost more than a night, well, that would be a blow to overcome in time.

Eric caressed her neck where his maker had greedily fed.

"I healed you, my Sookie. Your cousin, Claudia, used some fucking Fae trick to take over your blood and reach out to Godric in a fantasy. Ludwig explained to us that you would awaken in your own time." Eric sat up, taking Sookie with him. "I did not know how long you would be away. Only to help Godric and Claudia have I left your side."

Her blues sparkled with unshed tears and Sookie threw her arms around Eric's neck and shoulders as she cried. "Oh Eric, I'm so sorry. I-I'm sorry I kept you waiting, I tried, I tried to get back to you as soon as I could. I swear!"

"Lover, of course, I am not upset with you. You have given me a great gift, one that I am not able to re-pay. And in turn you have paid a steep price. I am truly grateful to you. You have given Godric renewed faith to continue on with his existence. Please, please, my Sookie. Forgive me." Eric begged.

Eric bowed his head to her as he withdrew from her embrace. He thought he had seen her shocked expression at his confession of his sins. He had allowed her to be used, Eric had a moment in Godric's office where he could have, should have changed his mind. The blind loyalty to his maker made the thought of Sookie in harm's way foggy. He loved both with a deep intensity he had never known.

Loved.

Loved his Sookie. He only knew her a short time compared to Godric. Their time, their experiences, their connection. And yet, it was as if Sookie had been with him all along. Only now she had revealed herself into his heart.

"Asshole." Sookie spouted sharply. "Last I checked Mr. Northman," stabbing her dainty finger into the center of his chest. "I came to _you_ with the idea to feed Godric. I may be _yours_, but I still have _my_ mind. _My_ free will. There is no way on God's green Earth, Heaven, Hell, or any other mystical Fairyland that could get me to blindly follow your orders."

Sookie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. Eric smirked at her irritation. She was right.

"Don't you laugh at me! You think I went to you lightly? Without considerin' all the angles? I struggled with this, but I followed my heart and my instincts. Asking Godric to feed from me was the right course of action. Not you, or any other being is gonna make regret it. Even if it did cost us four days together."

Eric face was plastered with regret. "Sookie, I was not making light of your words. I was amused with your tenacity. Your persistence and tender heart to not only take care of my maker, but of me. I admire your strong will. I have no desire to bond to a "yes-woman". I want you Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie's arms dropped, her brow furrowed as if she had not thought he would say such soulful words. "Well, good. Because I want you too, Eric. I love you." Sookie laid a chaste kiss against Eric's lips before leaning back quickly.

"If you'll excuse me a moment." Sookie threw her leg over Eric's form and crawled off the bed. "I have some serious needs to attend to. Be back in a sec." The bathroom door shut and Eric grinned after the closed on-suite door.

Calm and contentment settled over Eric as he got up from their bed. Sookie would be hungry. He was starving for her, their re-connection, but was determined to see to her needs before deviling into other pleasantries.

Heading to the kitchen, Eric found Pam heating up bagged donor blood in the microwave. Lafayette was sitting on the granite island with his leather clad legs dangling over the bar. He meticulously checked his eyeliner in a compact mirror, seemingly unaware of Eric's arrival.

Eric knew better. Pam and her progeny walked on eggshells around Eric these last few evenings. He was edgy and furious and completely useless without his Sookie.

But not tonight.

"Evening Pam, Lafayette." Eric nodded his head to each vampire in greeting. The shock and slacked jaws Eric received in return gave him a sense of satisfaction on the pending news he was about to impart.

"Master," Pam finally acknowledged and dipped her head. She sent a fowl look to her child, encouraging him to offer a similar greeting of respect.

"Uh, yeah. Hey there papa." Lafayette drawled, his humor trying to mask his fear of the older vampire.

Pam rolled her eyes and tried to hide the twinkle of pride that her child's irreverence caused to swell within her. Eric opened the large paper to-go bag on the counter, searching for the items he had requested from his day man. He had requested Bobby Buhrmann to get the same order every night for the past few days. In case Sookie awoke.

A local BBQ joint was touted to have the best fried chicken in Louisiana. That claim remained to be seen, but if Sookie enjoyed the fried chicken and gravy he would get the food for her every night. Eric opened the clamshell packaging and inhaled, it smelled alright, not food he knew back when he was human. Not that he recalled every detail from then, Eric did however remember the taste of honey. Absolutely divine, sticky, sweet as if the thick golden concoction was made from the gods.

"Sookie is awake." Eric announced. Not looking up to see either of his vampire's expressions. He could feel both their reliefs through the bond with Pam.

"How is she?" Pam questioned. Eric's most beloved child was caddy and blunt every night of the week, especially to Sookie. He recognized the teasing since the night she had strolled into his bar, looking like a beacon in the darkness. Pam cared for Sookie, maybe more in the way of how her life effected Eric's mood. He would need to monitor that situation.

"She seems well, although I am sure she is starving." Eric wrinkled his brow at the containers of food. Not sure where to start.

"Move your fine lily white ass over, Papa. Let a mother fuckin' professional handle this." Lafayette snatched the contents from Eric's hands, receiving no argument.

In a few flashes of vampire speed. The new vampire had plated, heated and set the counter for Sookie's meal. Lafayette was pouring the freshly brewed Sweet Tea, when he asked, "Is she really okay? Family is something you choose, not always something you find in your blood."

Pam and Eric raised her eyebrows. "You bitches know exactly what I means. Sookie has always stood by me. My own mama and cousin would rather spit on me than call me kin." He shook his head. "Sook's is different, in the best way. I'll do anything for her."

Eric nodded in understanding. His lover did indeed have a tender heart and knew quality when she saw it. Pam's willingness to turn Lafayette had been all the verification Eric needed on his grand-child.

"A tad disoriented, but nothing she won't recover from with a good meal and the healing powers of my blood." Eric confirmed.

Lafayette breathed out an unnecessary sigh. "Good, the quicker y'all can bond the better. I have a bad feeling Eric. That girl has always been a trouble magnet."

"Am not!" Sookie said as she strolled into the kitchen, making her way to Eric.

He smiled, flashing his teeth and then his fangs at her choice of outfit. In fact, Eric was certain that two other pairs of fangs snapped down. Sookie was wearing a bright patterned, tiffany blue summer dress. She looked glamourous and causal with her wet hair up in a knot on top of her head. Her dainty bare feet made little sound as she tiptoed up to lay a kiss on Eric's lips. He wrapped her up in his arms, twirling as she giggled for him to put her down.

"Brute!" Sookie admonished with a grin as he placed her back on the tiled floor. "And it ain't my fault that bad people keep finding me. I lie in a small town, what are the chances?" Sookie spoke the last words to Lafayette, who was smiling like he had the moon in his mouth.

"Yeah, you's right. Couldn't be the mind readin', stubborn as an ass, blonde American girl thang you have going on." He tapped his fangs to make his point. "Wonder what it could be? And by the way, Sook!" Lafayette's voice raised a bit.

"Can you turn down the perfume, I's barely holding on to this bullshit Master command not to lick you!"

Sookie's eyes widened as she brought her own wrist up to smell what Laf was referring too. Sookie stilled smelled nothing other than her usual smell, which he considered hygienic and not overdone.

The fairy essence in her blood, thanks to Claudia was now stronger than before. Eric and Pam were holding up just fine under the new Sookie scent. But a baby vampire was a wild card on a good night.

"I don't smell anything, Laf. I swear, if I knew how to shut it down. I would." Sookie implored her friend.

"I know Sook, look I'm gonna split for a while, clear my head. Maybe track down a little hottie with mama-kins over there." Jabbing his thumb toward Pam.

"I don't know about that darlin', seems to me that I feel like a nice pair of tits and a tight ass is just what we need." Pam deadpanned.

Laf rolled his eyes as Sookie giggled. "Well, they's got She-Males too! Your tastes will not be ignored, oh beautiful maker of mine. Let's go! Toddles bitches!" Lafayette turned on his heel and strolled out of the kitchen, straight to what Sookie assumed was a door leading to the garage.

"Lovely to have you back Sookie. And may I saw that dress looks simply divine." Pam smirked.

Sookie grinned back, "Since I'm guessing you picked it out for me. Thank you! I love it as well." Sookie smoothed her hands over the skirt, feeling the intricate embroidery over her fingertips. "I could have never found this at a Walmart."

Pam scowled. "You bet you sweet edible ass my fairy friend. Oscar de le Renta does _not_ believe in big box stores. If I have my way, oh, and I will. You will be styled in only the very best from now on."

Eric send approval and love through the maker/child bond. His previous notion of having to watch Pam's attitude was gone. If she was willing to spend time and shop for his Sookie, Pam had already decided to defend Sookie with her life. Pam didn't take just anyone shopping.

"Off you go Pam." Eric winked at his child. Nodding her head to Eric and then Sookie, she too sped to the garage door and was gone.

Eric pulled Sookie to him and trapped her between himself and the counter. His kiss was demanding and sensual as he held her hips in place. Sookie moaned when he deepened the kiss and slid her hands up Eric's arms to his biceps. Her belly decided to break the mood and growled, turning Sookie a lovely shade of red.

"No need to be embarrassed lover. You require substance, come." Eric twined his fingers with hers and led Sookie around the grand island to the barstools on the other side. Once she was seated, Eric removed the plate warmer that Lafayette placed over her meal.

Steam and a fresh wave of Southern cooked goodness wafted through the air.

"Oh Eric, this looks amazin'! Fried chicken and biscuits." Sookie picked up her fork. "Thank your lucky stars you're a vampire because I wouldn't share this with you or anyone!"

Eric chuckled as Sookie loaded her fork into a fluffy white cloud of mashed potatoes and brought the off-white vegetable to her mouth. She rolled her eyes as she chewed.

"Good?" Eric chortled at her appreciation. This restaurant would be entertaining some serious business from him at this rate.

"MmmHmm. Thank you. You are so sweet." Sookie praised.

Eric's eyes narrowed into slits. "I am over a thousand years old. Trust me Sookie, _sweet _is not in my character list."

She laughed. "You are such a faker. You feel, you're deep. After so many years, it would be very sad indeed if you were just a cold hearted beast. You choose to show the world: Eric, the bad-ass vampire. And I like that part too, just fine." Sookie leered as she took another bite of food and moaned around the fork.

Eric was half shocked at her openness with him while the other half screamed to fuck her on the granite countertop. It was the perfect height for him to spread her beautiful legs wide and plunge…

"But listen here Mister," she held the fork up in warning, "you are _sweet_ and it suits you. I am very happy that you decided to let your guard down with me." Sookie leaned over and kissed his the corner of his mouth making Eric smile when she tickled him with her breath.

Collecting his remaining instincts for a few moments, Eric reasoned with his cock that if Sookie ate her dinner now…they could enjoy her more fully later. Eric had already planned on giving her his blood but after so many days of nothing but IV fluids, he knew he needed to care for his soon-to-be-Bonded.

"I do not agree with your…assessment, my Sookie." Eric announced as Sookie continued eating her supper. "It is true that you slid through some of the barriers I've kept in place." Eric frowned and then tapped his chin with his index finger. "Sweet? No, not at all."

Sookie covered her lips with her fingers and coughed a very Southern lady protest. Which Eric chose to ignore and continued as if no interruption had occurred. "Do you assume I am forgiving with others actions? Do you think I allow all humans to approach and talk to me the way you did the night we met. Or do you suppose I disregard beings I deem as beneath me."

"Why Eric Northman!" Sookie's voice scolded. "You're a snob!"

"We all are dear one," Eric smiled at Sookie's outraged expression. "If I may, my little telepath, after someone's mind gave you an unabridged version of who they are. Did you make a judgment on whether or not to spend any of your precious time on them?"

Eric beamed when Sookie only huffed in irritation. "It's not the same."

"It is not. You are correct. For I do not have telepathy." Eric laughed a little harder as Sookie turned red with frustration.

"Gah! Alright fine. I'm a snob, just like you! Happy now? How the hell did we get on this conversation? All I did was make an honest observation about how you are with me and now we are both oozing pretentiousness."

"Please, finish your meal my Sookie. My point is that no one but you and less than a handful of trusted vampires have ever known who I am. Everyone else is inconsequential."

Sookie set down her fork and watched Eric's serious expression a moment. "So, Godric and Pam?"

Eric nodded.

"And…me? In all that time, the only vampires you ever thought trustworthy were from your line? Eric, I know vampires aren't lining the streets out there but there still must be thousands of your kind?" Sookie shook her head. "I mean, right?"

"Yes, my Sookie. There are more vampires than my kind as has given a true number to, but that misnomer has to do with the many territories and their rulers. Not all laws are the same. The vampire "Authority" strives for commonality but they differ in many ways." Eric shrugged his shoulders as Sookie's eyes widened.

"A vampire Authority? What the eff?"

"A bit off topic for tonight. You need rest, my Sookie." Eric held Sookie's hand and brought it to his lips, leaving a tender kiss. "Are you finished with your food? Have you eaten enough?"

Sookie nodded. This whole night, or truly the last four days were catching up to her. So much missing time. A Fae day-dream and now a Vampire Authority. What was next Demon Lawyers?

Ha!

"Then allow me to see to your needs." Eric picked up Sookie up and cradled her against his chest, leaving a kiss on her forehead. She sighed as he carried her back toward his bedroom.

**V''V**

Eric didn't stop once they entered his chamber. His long legs strode into a very large bathroom. Sookie gasped, it was the size of her Gran's kitchen and not nearly as nice.

A bathtub that looked like a large stone bowl sat off to the side with large varying sized white candles around the floor. Blue tiles filled the wall behind the bath which stretched and opened to an even larger shower. Multiple heads angled this way and that. Teak benches were scattered near the walls as if ready to assist the users with any position they may want.

Sookie closed her eyes. This room was all about cleanliness and beauty. All it needed was servants offering massages and mimosas. Shaking her head at her own silliness.

No, she wanted no one here tonight. Just her and Eric. They had missed so much time and she was eager to make up for that now. Alright four days was not long. For heaven sakes that was the length of Labor Day weekend. But they were still trying to establish themselves as a couple.

Sookie knew that most couples didn't face the amount of weirdness they had encountered lately. Cheese and rice, Bill was probably still in Eric's basement. Sookie groaned inwardly, that was yet another person to get off her To-Do list.

"What troubles you Sookie?" Her Viking asked as he slipped behind her in the large bowl tub.

Wow, Sookie had day-dreamed so much she had missed Eric stripping her and himself. She must remember to be more present. A naked Eric should never be wasted.

Sookie's head flipped back onto Eric's muscled shoulder and sighed. "Bill still needs to be handled and all I want is to have you all to myself. I probably should feel selfish but I can't muster up the guilt." She rubbed her hands up Eric's thighs that surrounded her under the water.

Kissing her ear and neck, Eric assured Sookie that Bill will be taken care of shortly.

"How? Sophie-Ann is gone. So he must not have any friends in high places. Besides with Godric King, I can't imagine he would stick around." Sookie was sure that if Eric released Bill, he would turn tail and run from Louisiana.

"Don't be so sure, lover. Bill is many things, patience may be his strong suit." Eric lathered up his hands with shampoo and began working the coconut fragrance into her scalp.

Closing her eyes in bliss at the gentle sensations, Sookie moaned.

Eric smiled, glad to get his lover's mind into a relaxed state.

"Spill mister, what do you think he'll do?" Sookie asked. Since his efforts had not completely pulled her into a realm of meditation Eric began rinsing her hair with the handheld sprayer.

"Bill was with you a fair amount of time without immediately dragging you to the Queen's side. Without knowing more about his mission or Sophie-Ann's intention towards you. I can only assume that perhaps he did have _feelings_ for you. In which case, he may act more like a scorned devotee than vampire." Eric busied himself with conditioning Sookie's blonde tresses. This blend had avocado which was good for dry hair. With his blood in Sookie's system she hardly needed that assistance but the smell was pleasing and played well off of her tantalizing aroma.

"Does it bother you? That-, I mean, that I…was with someone else…before you." Sookie whispered her words softly but Eric heard every one and the feelings of insecurity that came with them.

Easing the sprayer back into its holder, Eric turned Sookie's head to face him. His eyes softened as he felt her resignation. She assumed he would be angry.

"My precious lover, we found one another when we did. I would not change a moment since we are here, now. Together." He kissed her gently.

Pulling back, Eric was thrilled to see a smile that would rival the sun in the sky brighten Sookie's face. "I am however, enough of a Neanderthal to dismember that pitiful excuse of a vampire for merely looking in your direction. Much less touch you!" Eric snarled.

Sookie snickered and Eric smirked at the happiness he sensed from her, his plan had worked beautifully.

"My Sookie, before you the idea of only sharing the pleasure of my body with one woman was ridiculous. I believed such nonsense was reserved for Christian virgin daydreams and before that for prudes and monks. I can no more change the past than you could, please put these notions of disappointment out of your mind. I have no regrets you should not either."

Eric wrapped his arms around her body as they lay in the tub, allowing his love to seep through his words and touch. "Let us look forward to the future. Our future."

"That sounds like a great idea, baby." Sookie yawned, exhaustion crashed into Eric through their tie.

His lover needed more time to heal from the events of the last week. A Maenad attack, Bill's betrayal, Claudia's possession and Godric's unbalanced behavior. If Eric did not already know Sookie was not fully human, he would have started to suspect some part of her was supernatural. No human he had ever witnessed could endure so much as Sookie had.

"The water grows cold, let us get ready for bed. I wish to hold you while you sleep." Eric stood from the bath, taking Sookie with him. He quickly grabbed the towel he left for his Sookie on the bench near the bath. Eric helped her from the large bowl of lukewarm water to the heated floor tiles.

"Ooh, this is nice." Sookie complimented while lifting her feet to show that she meant the warm floor was pleasurable. "I wish I had this little feature growing up. Some mornings it was hard to get out of the shower and face the cold room," she laughed, "Okay, I'm tired. You'd think in four days I woulda had plenty of rest."

Eric kissed her furrowed brow to erase her worry. Now enveloped in a large fluffy towel Sookie's overtiredness was wearing on her. "No, lover. It has been a demanding few days and you may have been tired even before the Maenad. Time for rest. Real rest, allow me to watch over you."

Sookie closed her eyes and leaned into Eric, she was grateful someone wanted to care for her when she desperately required it. "Lead the way."

**V''V**


End file.
